The Traveler
by Jeff Serpent
Summary: minated for Favorite M-Rated Story in the Big Time Rush Awards, 2014.: There were legends about a traveler that would help those in need, kill those that deserved it, create cities from nothing. James never believed it because there was no way someone could do those things. He had no reason to believe in them. Until James saw him with his own eyes, that is. Slash, Kames, Cargan
1. Damsel In Distress - 1 of 1

_**A/N: I know anyone who has read my previous stories want to yell at me and feel free to do so. I just want to let you know I am back and the rest is at the bottom. For right now, Relax and Read.**_

* * *

_**Update Dates: 1st, 8th, 15th, 22nd, and 29th of each month**_

* * *

_Summary: There were legends about a traveler that would help those in need, kill those that deserved it, create cities from nothing. James never believed it because there was no way someone could do those things. He had no reason to believe in them. Until James saw him with his own eyes, that is. Slash, m/m_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Damsel In Distress_

_**James POV**_

The sun shone brightly as the morning rays lit up the room. It was odd, the world seemed to be having a bright day but it was actually horrible. I sat in the chair, watching as the figure moved up and down, slowly. It was the only indication that she was still alive.

My eyes burned but I could no longer feel the need to cry. There was no way that I could continue with this. I stood, turned around and left the room. I walked down the dimly lit hallway to the huge dim white room.

There were two other people in the room, waiting patiently. I plopped down between them and held my head in my hands. I felt both of them put their hands on my shoulders.

"It'll be okay. She'll get through this." I nodded at Dak's words. I couldn't really think of a way that she would get through this but I had to be positive.

The door opened up and I didn't even lift my head to look at whoever walked through it. Whoever it was that came in stopped at the front desk and talked in a hushed voice. After a few moments, I heard a sigh and retreating footsteps. Then, I looked up in time to see someone with a trench coat enter her room.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting up and running into the room after the person. But the sight I saw stopped me.

Standing over Jennifer was a man with red-blonde hair. He was holding his hands over her and there was a bright light glowing from them. After the initial shock weared off I ran over to the man, with my hand raised to hit him, only to be stopped by an invisible force. I saw the man holding up one arm and the other remained over Jennifer.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him. He gave no indication that he heard me and instead continued with his task. I heard to grunts and I turned my head, as best as I could to see Jett and Dak pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Jett yelled, and the man, once again, ignored our presence. The only thing that showed us he knew of our presence was the hand that he held outstretched to us. After a few more moments, he dropped the hand he held over Jennifer. I stopped breathing as her chest stopped moving.

As I began to realize that spots were clouding my vision, I began to breath again. My breathing was heavy as the man turned away from her and began walking away.

"It was too late for her. Nothing would have saved her. It's better off like this." the man said, dropping his hand and suddenly, the force that bound my body was gone.

I threw my fist at him and it was stopped by the man, grabbing it. His eyes, which had been trained on the floor lifted and his cold, emerald eyes connected with my own. I froze as he stared at me, his gaze seemingly going right through my soul.

"You are weak. You would have never been able to save her. Letting her live to simply appease your conscience is not and could never be justified. I think it's best that you get rid of the body before it begins to rot." he tightened his grip around my fist and I could feel something crack, before he let go and continuing walking.

I stared down at the floor as he left. How did he know that I was the cause of this. How did he know that I was to blame. My hands tightened into a fist again and I ran out of the room.

"Stay with Jennifer." I yelled to Jett and Dak before running out the building. I looked both ways and once I saw the man with the trench coat I began to walk after him.

"I'm not weak. What the hell did you do to Jennifer?" I questioned, not risking putting my hands on him.

The man simply glanced in my direction before looking forward again. He said nothing for a few moments and it only fueled my annoyance at him.

"Answer me damn it!" I yelled at him before I was held tightly against the building we were passing. He stood right in front of me, one hand over my neck and the other poised in the position to hit me. His cold eyes once again locked onto my own.

"If you dare to raise your voice at me again, you will wish you never crossed paths with me." the determination in his eyes forced me to stop whatever I was going to say to him. After about a minute, he let go causing me to slide down the building to sit on the ground.

The man stood over me for a moment, his emotionless eyes glaring at me before he turned around. He took a few steps before stopping.

"Before you jump to conclusions, you should check on your sister's health. Unless of course, you find it too hard to face the girl who you had almost cost her life." With that he continued walking. His black trench coat blowing in the wind as he walked. He turned a corner and he was then out of my sight.

I let my head drop once I could no longer see him. How did he know all of that? How could he tell that Jennifer was my sister? Who was he?

I thought of nothing but that as I sat there. He was right. I was weak. I almost cost my sister her life. I didn't deserve to be here, breathing while she battles with living in that room. I lifted myself on my weak legs and began to walk back to the hospital. I walked slowly, not wanting to face the possibility of Jennifer being gone. Then it truly will be my fault that she couldn't live longer.

As I walked into the building and into Jennifer's room I was met with exclamations. I saw Jennifer sitting up with Jett holding her tightly and Dak smiling down at her. She saw me, her brown eyes lighting up. I could practically feel my jaw drop.

"Jamie, I'm awake again." she smiled brightly and I couldn't control my body as I ran forward and into Jennifer. She laughed as I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"She came to a little after you left." Dak explained and I stopped, pulled back a little and stared at my older brother.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"Like, as soon as you left after that guy, she woke up. It was weird." I looked at Dak, who was smiling at Jennifer glad to have his baby sister back after months of no response. He knew what happened to cause that. He knew that I was the one who couldn't prevent it from happening. But he never blamed me.

Maybe it was because he thought he was going to lose Jennifer and he didn't want to lose a brother as well. Maybe he just didn't want to confirm what I had already came to as a conclusion. Or maybe he really did not believe I was to blame.

I turned to see Jett, who was still crying into Jennifer's shoulder. I know that Dak never told him that I was the one who could not prevent what happened to her, otherwise I'm sure he would have beaten me up the moment he learned it. He was her fiancé after all.

Finally, I looked at Jennifer. She was currently patting Jett's head and talking to Dak. She would never blame me for what happened to her. She was too forgiving. I cringed as she smiled brightly at me for a moment before talking to Dak again. I didn't deserve to be here. I stood, gaining the attention of the three people in the room.

"I have to leave." I told them. Jennifer and Jett looked confused but Dak instantly knew what I meant. He nodded and explained to the two what I meant.

"No! You can't leave James!" Jennifer exclaimed when Dak finished explaining that I meant leave the town.

"She's right. She just woke up. You can't just up and leave now." Jett agreed and I sighed

"I have to. Jen, you'll be okay. You have Dak and Jett to help you." I told her, turning to leave the room. Once outside the room, I leaned against the wall right next to the door.

"Dak! Please go get him." Jennifer pleaded

"Jen, you have to understand that James feels responsible for what happened to you. He has to do this." Dak said softly.

"But, he was not responsible." Jen replied and I heard Dak sigh

"We both know that. We both also know that if we force James to do something, he will not do it." Dak said sharply and I knew he was talking about the fact that the marriage between Jett and Jennifer was sprung on me. I had been angry at both of them for about a month before I talked to either of them again.

"Does he have to leave?" Jett's voice was soft

"Yeah. He has to figure this out on his own. If this is what he needs to do, then we should support him." I left the wall and the building. I needed to get my things.

As I left the building, I looked up and saw emerald eyes staring at me, once again.

"So, you decided it's best that you leave?" he questioned, his emotionless eyes forcing a shiver to rack my body.

"Yeah. It's for the best, right?" I said sarcastically and he rose from his spot against the wall.

"You have fifteen minutes to meet me at the town square. If you don't get there before the time is up, you can stay weak forever." He turned and began to walk to the town square.

"What makes you think I want to go with you?" I yell and he stops walking. Time seemed to stop as he slowly turned to face me again. The wind stopped blowing, the leaves that were in the air froze.

"I know that you want to go with me because you want to become stronger. I know your fate if you do not come with me and let me tell you…" he disappeared from his spot and appeared right in front of me. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"You do not particularly survive that long." and he was gone. The wind began blowing again and the leaves went with it.

I stood there for about a minute before a ran back to my home. I don't know what he is or even who but I trusted him. I just had the feel that I could go with him.

About ten minutes later I arrived in the town square with a sack on my back with my clothes in it. I found the man sitting on the bench, looking around. I stopped a few feet in front of him and he raised his eyes to met mine.

"Thirteen minutes and thirty-five seconds. You have to work on that." He stood and turned to leave. I quickly walked after him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I question after about five minutes of silence. He remains quiet before he reaches the edge of the town. He glanced around before raising his hand a hole appeared before him. In the hole, it showed a desert and some tents. He lowered his hand and went to walk through the hole but I grabbed his coat. He stopped and turned to look at me. I stared at him with wide eyes and he rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and removing it.

"You want to get strong so just trust me." he told me, stepping through the hole.

"I don't even know you." I said and he looked back at me, half of his body already through the hole.

"I'm Kendall." and with that he walked through the hole without another word. I stared at the whole for a good minute before I noticed that it was beginning to close.

"Fuck." I muttered, and walked through the hole.

Little did I know at the time that I would soon become something that I had not known existed, there was going to be a large battle coming, and the man I was traveling with, Kendall, was at the middle of it all.

* * *

_**A/N: I am back. I am so sorry to all the people that have read my stories only for me to stop them all of a sudden. It's just, college is a bitch and I have finally gotten used to my life so I am ready to update my stories and even create new ones. I will officially have an update date for each of my stories. If I miss that day, for any of them, feel free to yell at me. Just please know that I appreciate anyone who stuck with me and my flighty ways since I have posted my first story here and anyone who has read, fav, alerted, reviewed, anything for any of my stories. Thank you for sticking with me so long.**_

_**Anyways, you know what to do.**_

_**Love it? Hate it? In the middle?**_

_**Review**_


	2. Desert Inn - 1 of 4

_**A/N: Okay, so as promised, here is the post for this date. And I am currently looking for a beta for this story, so if you are one or know of one, please help me out.**_

* * *

_**On to the Reviews**_

_**No-Emotions-To-Cry: I hope you will soon grow to love this story and thank you, it was very difficult to convey the mystery that this story holds. The end was the part that I loved the most as well, though I can't tell you what James will become I will let you know that you will love it. As for the Kames relationship… well let's just say that there will be many arguments and a time where they will both want to give up. But that's all I will say.  
**_

_**Luvmemuch24: I also love the mysterious and rebellious side of Kendall. I am happy you enjoyed and love the story. Hopefully this chapter will keep you immersed in this story.**_

_**Annabellex2: This will be an interesting story. There will be many ups and downs. Can you handle it? Here is your update.**_

* * *

_**Anyways… Relax and Read on… Don't forget to review.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Desert Inn_

_Part: 1 of 4_

* * *

I stopped as I took my step through the hole. This was a desert. The sun was beating down against the sand, which looked as if it was steaming. I turned to look at Kendall, ready to ask what we were doing but I saw him crouching, touching his shadow.

His hand tightened around the shadow and he lifted. Instead of picking up sand, my eyes widened as he picked up the actual shadow. He set the shadow on it's… feet and the shadow was suddenly gone.

Before I could even question him, he crouched near me and grabbed my shadow, pulling it from my body and setting it so it was standing up.

"Follow my shadow. Look out for anything that seems odd." he told the shadow and it disappeared as well. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. Kendall spared me a glance before sighing and walking in a random direction.

I stayed in my spot for about a minute before I came to my senses and ran after him. I glanced down at the sand and noticed that I no longer had my shadow. It seemed odd, for me to do anything without my shadow.

"Wait up." I yelled at Kendall, but he acted as if did not hear me and continued to walk

"You are so stubborn." He, for the most part, continued to ignore me as I walked right next to him. I glared at him as he stopped suddenly then look around. I looked around too, but could see nothing that could cause him to stop.

"Now what-"

"Shut up." he hissed, grabbing my arm and dragging me as he walked.

"But"

"I said shut up."

"Can't you tell me what's going on?" I pulled my arm out of his grip and folding them as I stopped. His cold eyes narrowed as he glared at me. I shivered from the look but stubbornly kept our eyes locked. His eyes shifted to my feet before quickly meeting mine again, a new spark in them.

"Fine. You'll find out in ten seconds." his smirk instantly rang alarms in my head and caused me to question of I should move from the spot that I was in. But maybe that was what he wanted. With that thought, I stayed in my spot, watching as his smirk turned into a frown as he lowered his eyes to the sand.

"Five."

"I'm not going to move."

"Four."

"You can count all you want"

"Three."

"I won't fall for your tricks."

Two."

"So you can just"

"One"

"Kiss my-"

I was suddenly looking up as a lot of wind continuously blew directly at me. I turned my head to the sides and it seemed like I was approaching the sky. I looked down and my eyes widened as I saw my feet were not on the ground, but floating in the air. I turned around fully and saw that I was in fact not on the ground.

The scene I was looking at, however was keeping me from screaming. If anything, it was for the fact that what I was seeing seemed to be something that could not be possible. I stared directly down into a pink abyss with sharp white teeth. The inhabitant of that abyss was a large, spiky, black and orange creature that resembled an lizard. From here, it could possibly be five stories high.

Kendall, however, was a different story. I could only see a blurry figure but he somehow acquired a large sword and was currently running towards the creature. Kendall disappeared under the creature and appeared on the other side of the creature. The thing fell to the ground and I was beginning to feel the world pull me back to it.

It was only then that I allowed the scream to leave my lungs. I had closed my eyes but I felt an impact. Though the impact was softer than what I had believed it was going to be. I opened my eyes and was met with a beautiful yet scary sight.

Above me was Kendall, or at least I think it was him. He had small yet sharp, dark red horns protruding his head. His hair was longer, now reaching his shoulder and almost covering one of his eyes. His hair was now less blonde and more red. Those once green eyes were now a combination of bright green in his left and blood red in his right socket. His teeth were now like fangs, sticking out of his mouth slightly. Then, there were the wings that had somehow attached themselves to his back. One of them was the color of the sun and the other was the color of the moon.

I had stared at him, my eyes wider than they had ever been and my jaw feeling as if it was about to fall off. We stayed in the air for probably three minutes, with me staying like that and Kendall staying quiet. Before long, we descended and I was placed on my feet.

I watched Kendall as he walked away without a word, all of his features when he had met me slowly returning. I swallowed, my throat suddenly tight and began to walk after him, keeping my eyes down.

This is how we remained for the next five hours that followed. Our shadows had came back to us, probably in the second hour of silence. Kendall had simply nodded when they had returned and the shadows placed themselves at our feet, looking as if they had never left. The only thing that made any noise was the footsteps that sounded from us, mainly me, and the large creature that Kendall had been dragging with one hand. Looking at it now, I had realized that it was twice the size of what I had previously thought.

As it began to get dark, Kendall had began to slow down. I matched his pace and when my stomach growled, from the lack of food for the whole day, he stopped. With a sigh, he dropped the creature and brought his other hand from the inside of his trench coat. Holding out his hand, a pale red light began to glow from it and a few feet in front of him, two outlines of tents began to form.

I said nothing as moments passed and the tents appeared. He dropped his hand, going over to the creature and easily breaking off the very sharp spikes that covered it's body. I sat down, knowing that I would be of no help to him. I brought my knees up and leaned my head on it as I watched Kendall break off all the spikes with ease.

The things he did… I heard them from somewhere. I heard about someone who could do things like he could. A man that would travel from city to city helping those in need, killing those who deserved it, create whatever he wished. It was said that the traveler would even raise a city from nothing if it was needed.

Looking at the man I was traveling with, I had no doubt that this was the man of legend. Kendall had just put a couple of the spikes in a pile before snapping his fingers and the spikes erupted in flames. The fire crackled and I kept my eyes on that as Kendall reached for the creature, pulling a limb that looked a lot like a tail off it. He held it over the fire by a spike.

"So… are you going to ask or keep your mouth shut?" I glanced at him after he spoke. He kept his eyes on the cooking limb of the creature. I would have thought the question had been my imagination had he not looked up from the fire and right at me.

"I thought I was supposed to keep my mouth shut." I said and he gave me a flat look.

"Only when I tell you to." he sighed and handed me the spike. I looked at the thing for a good minute before taking the spike from him. The spike felt rough and rigid in my hand and I watched the now darker flesh, not sure if it would come back to life or not.

"It's not going to bite. Not anymore that is." I lifted my eyes and saw that he was about to rip off the creatures leg. I closed my eyes as I heard the loud rip of the flesh. A few moments passed and I opened my eyes to see Kendall holding the leg over the fire by a spike.

"Are you going to ask?" he rested his head on his hand as he looked at me, patiently.

"Who are you?" I breathed and he smirked

"You have heard the legends, haven't you?" he raised an eyebrow and I nodded, knowing not to question him on how he knew that.

"Well, I am the man from those legends. For the most part, they are all true. I do help people that are in need, as you should know. I kill those who deserve to be killed and I create whatever I want. The thing about creating a city… well I have never done that before. But, I have been traveling on this earth for about seventy years, simply helping people."

"Seventy years! How old are you?" I exclaimed. How could he be over seventy years old. He doesn't look like he is over twenty. He rolled his eyes at the question.

"I'm two-hundred and twenty-one years old though I am stuck at the physical age of twenty-one." My eyes widened as I heard the number. There was no way that was possible.

"How?"

"Simple. I'm not mortal like you." he said with a shrug, taking a bite from the leg. I was then reminded of the tail that I was holding and I glanced at it cautiously before looking at Kendall.

"Then what are you?" I questioned hesitantly his eyes lost all the light that they had gained in the time that we were having this conversation. When his emerald eyes connected with my hazel ones, they were even more cold than our first meeting.

"You don't need to worry about that." his voice dripping with venom.

"But-" I stopped when his eyes flashed a deep red and I dropped my eyes to the cooked limb in my hand. Slowly, I brought the limb to my mouth and took a small bite. My taste buds burst with the partially sweet and flavor filled flesh as I chewed it.

"Just… don't worry about what I am. If you know, it will only bring trouble." he said after five minutes of silence. I swallowed the piece of the tail I had just taken and looked back at him. His head was still in his hand, but he kept it angled downwards.

"I can handle trouble." I muttered, not expecting him to hear me.

"Really? You couldn't even handle a thorny devil." he said, gesturing to the dead creature. I glared at him and he smirked as he finished the leg

"For now, just rest up. You'll need all the energy you can get tomorrow, we'll be starting your training." With that said, he waved his hand towards the creature, which I assume was called a thorny devil, and it disappeared. He got up and brushed off the sand that was sticking to his trench coat before turning and heading into one of the tents.

I was then left by myself. I stared at the crackling fire as I finished the tail. When the bone was left I threw it into the fire, watching as it rose slightly. I sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry? How can I not worry. I have a right to know who I'm traveling with." I muttered walking to the other tent. I laid down on the dark sleeping bag that was in it and sighed loudly. I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall into a deep sleep. At the time, I was unaware of the first step that I had taken that night. That in my annoyed state with Kendall, I had somehow put the fire out, without any conscious thought.

* * *

_**Third POV**_

Hearing the small snores coming from the other tent, Kendall walked out of his and back to the pile of dark spikes. He now did not have on his trench coat. Instead, he wore a white shirt and black jeans with nothing on his feet. Kendall sat down at the pile and let out a breath.

"You can come out now. He is asleep." Kendall said, turning around

At first, he seemed to be staring at nothing but a blank space until white orbs circled in one spot and a fire formed next to it. Then, the orbs connected with each other and the fire swirled around.

In place of the fire stood a woman with fire red hair that reached her shoulders and long horns protruded from her head. Her eyes were a deep blood red and a smile lit up her face. She wore all black, a dress that stopped at her thighs in the front and reached the ground on the back. On her feet, she wore heels with a white strap that went up her calf. On her back were wings that were the color of the stars that lit up the night.

In place of the orbs stood a man with short blonde hair. His eyes were vivid green and a grin was aimed at Kendall. He had on a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. His jeans were a darker white and the shoes he wore were the same color as his shirt. On his back were wings that was the color of the sky on a clear, sunny day.

"Hey Rosemary, Silas." Kendall greeted

"Kendall, you have taken James under your wing." the woman, Rosemary, said

"Yes. I have done as was predicted." Kendall sighed, leaning his head on his hand. He stared at the two of them, not happy with the situation.

"It had to be done Kendall, otherwise he would have died." the man, Silas, said. He was watching Kendall with a gentle expression

"Yeah, yeah. It had to be done. That is all that I know. It had to be done. Why do I not know anything else." Kendall questioned heatedly, standing up. Kendall had not noticed the large fire blazing up from the spikes but Rosemary and Silas had.

Their eyes widened as Kendall began to change. His head began to form horns that reached about a foot from his skull. His hair became longer and more red than blonde. His eyes, instead of the emerald green, turning a blood red. Huge wings, each about five feet in width, sprouted from his back, both the color of the moon. His nails began to turn to claws. His teeth becoming fangs and slightly protruding from his mouth. The two took a step away from Kendall, but he followed with a step of his own.

"Kendall-"

"No! I'm taking a risk here. I had to kill a fucking thorny devil because I had to take _him_ with me! You know those creatures travel in packs! Why am _I_ the one that has to risk my life for a damn mortal!" Kendall snapped and the two flinched at the tone, never having had Kendall yell at them before

"It's for the best." was all Silas said and Kendall froze. This was all he ever heard. It was the most that they would tell him.

"Fine. Begone." Kendall waved his hand at them and they disappeared. Kendall raised his hand and muttered before a large, almost clear dome surrounded the area. With a sigh, Kendall walked back to the tent, narrowly remembering to wave his hand at the fire, putting it out.

As he walked, his features returned to the form that he originally had. By the time he reached the tent, all that remained was his longer hair and his claws. Kendall grabbed his hair and cut it with his claws. He dropped the strands of hair around the two tents, the strands forming a protective circle around them before he walked into the tent. Once inside, he fell to the sleeping bag inside of it and promptly passed out.

* * *

**_A/N: So here is the second chapter on the date as promised. I know it still holds a lot of mystery but that's the point. Anyways,_**

**_Love it? Hate it? In the middle?_**

**_Review_**


	3. Desert Inn - 2 of 4

_**A/N: So, here is part two of desert in and the third installment of 'The Traveler' with a huge 4075 words worth of story. To everyone who read, fav., alerted, reviewed, thank you all.**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**Guest (Katelyn) ~ Thank you. I will try my best to put more detail into it. I appreciate any criticism I get on my work. The thing about Cargan is that this will be a slow story in relation to the progressing relationships between characters. The main focus will be on Kendall and James though and for the most part, it will be told from James POV so there won't be as much covering them.**_

_**No-Emotions-To-Cry ~ Kendall's transformation is a critical part of learning who and what he is. Though he is insanely hesitant about sharing his heritage with anyone and the reason for that is something you will find out in this chapter. As for James… you are on the right track though it is not entirely like that. You will find out more as the story progresses. This is the chapter that James and Kendall trains so you won't have to wait any longer. Then Rosemary and Silas… they will pop in and out of the story but their very appearance is important to the understanding that Kendall will gain in regards to James. Now, relax and read on.**_

_**Annabellex2 ~ I love that you are still interested but I am sorry it is confusing. It has to be though, since it is mainly told from James POV and he has been insanely confused since he met Kendall.**_

_**4ever with Kames ~ James is special but he is not the only one. Is he a sacrifice? I cannot tell you if you are right or not. Is Kendall a demon? You are close. I cannot give anything away or the whole story will unravel but you are free to interpret any information in the story whatever way you wish.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Desert Inn_

_Part: 2 of 4_

* * *

_**James POV**_

A screech pierced the area around me as the creature, now known as a Thorny Devil, fell to the ground. In front of the creature stood Kendall, odd green colored liquid dripping down his arm. He didn't have his trench coat on or a shirt. There were wings on his back, once again, except they were both the silvery color of the moon. His hair was completely dark red and was only slightly longer. His hands now had long black claws instead of nails. His back was facing me so I could not see his face.

This was the sight that I had seen when I walked out of the tent just a few moments ago. I had been hearing roars and screeches as I slept. The sounds had somehow gotten into my dreams. If I had thought of it right, then the sounds has been going on for a couple of hours. When I woke up and still heard them, I left the tent only to see that.

I could see Kendall's shoulders move up and down a little quicker than normal and I knew he must be panting. I couldn't figure that I would be of much help. Especially if Kendall really is the one of the legends. If he is getting tired from all of the creatures, there is no way I'll be able to last through one.

Kendall flinched and turned around. I froze as I saw the blood red eyes staring into mine. I thought he was bad before. Now, his eyes held nothing except a malicious glint. I stopped breathing, every breath I took made it feel like I was breathing in fire. My whole body burned as he stared at me. I knew it was because of fear. That or it was from the feel that Kendall was projecting. It looked like he really wanted to kill me. My lungs burned, not like my body, but from lack of oxygen. I didn't want to. I didn't have the will to do anything.

When Kendall began to walk towards me, his claws glinting in the light with the help of the green liquid. Each of his steps made the pressure around me tighten. The fear grew more and more as he got closer, the malicious glint taking over and it was all that I could see in his eyes. A sparkle under his eyes caught my eyes and I saw that his teeth grew into fangs, once again. They were also covered in the green liquid. I looked up and saw the horns coming from his head, rising about a foot in the air and a dark red color.

When he was only a few feet away from me, he lifted his hand and held his claws in front of me. I still could not move. My body did not listen to what I wanted. My brain seemingly agreeing with my body. It didn't want to move. Kendall thrust his hand forward and I finally began to breathe again.

Only, when I opened my mouth, blood came out. I looked into the blood red eyes and saw a glint. He smirked, moved back a step and pulled his hand out of my chest. With it, something pulsing came out. I instantly recognized it as my heart. He brought it to his mouth and bit into it. His mouth overflowed with blood and it trailed down his body. With a smirk, he raised his head and stared right through me.

"Delicious." His voice was cold and lifeless. It was as if he wasn't even alive and that was the last thing I heard or even felt before everything went black and I fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Kendall POV**_

I stared down at the human as he thrashed around a bit. This was going to be tiring. He had been in this same mental state for four hours and he kept dying. Every time he left the tent, a few minutes later, he would die.

"At least he's getting a little better." I looked to my left and scowled deeply at Silas.

"I'd rather he be dead." I said, turning away from the irritating man. He sighed, disappointedly and I rolled my eyes. He stayed silent, probably waiting for me to take back what I had said. Though we both know that I would not do that.

"Rosemary is looking into the assignment." he said after a few minutes. I glanced at him, he looked disturbed as he watched James thrash slightly.

"Are you actually going to tell me information now?" I questioned, truly wondering if I would receive anything.

"There is a small town, about 160 kilometers from here. They are under the reign of a tyrant and are in need of a savior. One in particular is very close to seeing death and he will need to be taken in by you." My clasped my hands together as I felt another transformation begin to take over. Taking deep breaths, I calmed down and the feeling subsided

"And why do I have to do this?" I asked sharply. I may have stopped the transformation for the majority of my body but I felt my fangs press against the inside of my lips. My left eye burned as it changed colors.

"The boy is like you." My head snapped in his direction as I heard that. There was no way he was like me. No one else who lived like I do was supposed to exist.

"How?" came my whispered, almost breathless response and Silas shook his head. He kept his eyes firmly on James.

"No one is supposed to know the ones who caused this, except for those of the highest rank. It is the reason why you cannot know who caused this for you. The reason myself nor Rosemary can tell you." I ground my teeth together as Silas stated this. Why could I not know? I was more powerful than he was. I was definitely more powerful than Rosemary. Why could I not know?

"Why not?" I snarled, my right eye beginning to burn

"Kendall, please calm down. You know that if I had a choice, I would not keep you in the dark." the way he said it caused me to wonder who he really was and who Rosemary was. Why was it that he was at the rank where he could know why I exist the way that I do?

I had met Silas and Rosemary about twelve years after I began to travel. They were one of the people that I had thought I needed to save. The two were under the care of a neglectful couple and anyone who saw them could easily tell that they were malnourished. I had killed the couple, not particularly thinking that it was wrong since they were killing their children with their treatment. I had stayed in the town they were in, looking after the two teenagers. At the time, Silas had been fifteen and Rosemary had been fourteen. I watched over the two, staying at a distance as they were taken into a loving family and became adults. When they left the town, so did I.

A couple of days after I left, they ran into me. I had thought that I must have let my guard down if I was not able to sense the two of them. But that was proven wrong as the two showed me their true form, the one they are now in, and told me of their situation. They were told about me and were sent to test me and see if I was actually doing what I had said I would be. The two then made it their mission to tell me where people needed help. I agreed because I thought what harm could they do.

But now I fucking hate it. I had been traveling through this world helping anyone that needed it. I had saved people and killed many. I had raised my rank and proved myself to whoever sent Silas and Rosemary. But why is it that they know the reason why I live? Why is it they know the reason why I walk this damned planet? Why is it they know who is to blame for my existence?

"Why is it that you know who is to blame for this?" I asked him. I sensed Rosemary approaching a few moments before so I am sure she heard it.

Silas stared at me, a sad look on his face. I looked past that and closer at him. His body was tense, his eyes holding annoyance and anger. His breathing seemed to be normal and if I hadn't payed more attention to him, he would have gotten away with the slightly shallow breaths he was taking. I could even hear his heart beating irregularly. The flap of the tent was pushed open and in walked Rosemary.

"James has finally managed to dodge your attack. He will be going to the next level in a few minutes." she stated, her voice full of nothing but contempt and rage but somehow managed to be distant. Her eyes were on the small map that she had in her hands. She placed the map on the little crate in the corner of the tent and raised her eyes to look at Silas as she spoke to me.

"Follow this map to the town. Find the man and bring him with you on your journey with James." she grabbed Silas by his arm and began to pull him to the opening. She pushed Silas out of the tent and turned to face me. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and she was glaring at me. Had I been a mortal, I'm sure I would have been frozen in fear.

"Keep pestering Silas and I about knowing about you will only make me want to kill you. I know you think you are immortal but I can torture you until you are begging to die… then torture you more. I will not have you upsetting Silas. No matter how much you hate us for knowing something you don't, it never calls for threatening those who care for you. Once you get that through your thick skull, we will be in a much better position. Understand?" I stared at her blankly, not doubting what she said. I nodded, knowing that it was better if I had just pretended that I was going to stop doing what I was.

"Yeah, I understand. Just tell me who the damn guy I have to save is?" I sighed, wanting to get rid of her and Silas.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Okay… something is definitely wrong. I have a major case of deja vu. But to be sure I had to see something.

Kendall walked up to me, in what I have now dubbed his 'evil form'. He stopped a few feet away from me and thrust his hand into my chest. When he pulled his hand out, my heart went with him and he bit into the organ.

"Delicious." then everything went black and I fell to the ground.

I jumped up and looked around, still hearing the screeching. I cautiously got up and walked out the tent just in time to see the creature fall and Kendall turn to face me. I backed up, no longer frozen as he stared at me. I bumped into the tent and grabbed the cloth. Kendall was approaching quickly. When he was at his spot that I remembered, he thrust his hand forward. I whipped the cloth of the tent around me and Kendall's claws pierced the fabric. Once it got the the area between his fingers, I yanked the cloth off the tent and wrapped it around Kendall, leaving on arm on the outside but still bound to his body.

I kicked the back of his knees and forced him down. Once he was on the ground, I rolled him onto his back and sat on his stomach. Grabbing the arm that could be seen, I tilted it so that the claws were pressed to his neck. He was smirking as he looked up at me, I could now see that his scalera were black instead of white and his blood eyes held amusement.

"Do it! or are you too scared? You are a weaklin-" I cut him off… literally as his claws pierced his throat. He gargled on his own blood for a moment before he stopped moving entirely. My eyes widened as I looked down at him. Loud claps that took moments in between caught my attention. I looked around and spotted someone in the distance. The person was walking up to me and it was then that I noticed that Kendall was disappearing from under me.

The person stopped in front of me and I could only the bottom of his white jeans and bare feet. I looked up slowly. I was met with feathers, slightly covering their body, the color of the sun. The next thing I noticed was that the person was wearing a tight grey shirt. I looked up further and saw rather long blonde hair. It covered the left side of the persons face and vivid green eyes looked down at me. There was a smile on their face and his body was encompassed in an ethereal glow. The whole sight disturbed me.

Because it was Kendall.

"Hey. You finally did it. Congratulations on passing level 1." he said, his voice and eye holding compassion.

"What?" I muttered as he crouched down, the wings spreading out on the ground.

"You passed so you can wake up now." he said, gently pressing his hand against my forehead before light burst, blinding me.

I screamed as I jumped up from my place in the tent. I was breathing heavily as I continued to think about what had just happened. Then, I listened closely, wondering if I was still living in the cycle. When I heard no screeching, I sighed and looked around. The tent was a tan color and blocked most of the light from outside. The bottom was covering the sand I took a deep breath as I stood up.

I went into my pack, took out a blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans, and switched into them. I felt dirty but we were in the desert, no way we would find any resourceful place for water. Once I was done, I walked out the tent and saw that the sun was high in the sky. Judging by it's height, I guessed it must be noon. I looked around the camping area and saw Kendall laying in the sand, looking up at the sky.

"Are you ready for level 2?" Kendall questioned, sitting up. I stared at him, confused about everything. I walked over to him but when I was about twenty feet from him, I tripped. I fell on my face with a grunt and looked back at the place I tripped… there was something there. I couldn't see it but I did feel it.

The spot I was looking at was suddenly filled with the creature, a thorny devil. I scooted away from the thing, though it was not moving. Looking at it, I saw that it had a small pool of green liquid under it.

"Don't worry. It's already dead." I turned my head and my eyes widened at the scene. Kendall was sitting up now. He had on a red shirt and black jeans. His knee was brought up to his chest and he rested his arm over it. All around him, were thorny devils, creating a circle. The colors of them ranged from black and orange to brown and grey. They were all huge and as I stood up, I saw that they all had green liquid pooled under it.

"What…?"

"They travel in packs so, had to take care of them." Kendall shrugged looking around at the dead creatures. With a sigh, he got up and they all disappeared.

"You and I are going to start level 2." Kendall stated, two long swords materializing in his hands. In his right hand, he held a black sword, with a red strap tied to the bottom. In his left was a white sword with a blue strap tied to the bottom. He tossed the black one to me, causing it to land at my feet. I leaned down and picked up the sword. It was heavier than I expected and I spent some moments just staring down at the black steel.

"What am I supposed to-" I stopped as I looked up and saw Kendall in a different form. One that was very similar to the one I had seen before I woke up.

Kendall now had the sun colored wings on his back. They were huge and almost touched the ground. His hair lost mostly all of it's red and was now blonde. His hair grew a little, now covering his right eye. He had a white ethereal glow surrounding him. He held his sword up so that it was pointing at me.

"We are going to proceed to level two." His voice was gentle and I was speechless. It only lasted a second before I noticed Kendall rushing towards me, his sword was pulled back and he swung. I managed to move back just enough for the sword to only slice a couple strands of hair.

I fell on my ass and looked up just in time to see Kendall bringing the sword down. My eyes widened and I held the sword over my body, attempting to protect myself from the impact.

My arms buckled as the two swords collided. An aftershock of the impact sent me further into the desert sand and sent Kendall about a yard away from me.

He stabbed his sword into the sand and smirked at me.

"So that's what you need…" he muttered to himself but I heard him. I did not get the chance to say anything as he pounded the bottom of the sword into the sand and forced the sand to explode all around. I could see nothing as the sand was blown by the wind, creating a smoke screen.

"Sometimes you cannot rely on your sight. You must use your other senses to fully comprehend what may happen." his voice continuously moved and I looked around for a minute before what he said had sunk in. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my hearing. I couldn't hear anything but I tried to continue anyways. Moments passed and I finally heard something swish past me. I ignored it and focused until I heard the footsteps headed in my direction.

I then sliced my sword in the direction of the footsteps and all the sounds stopped. I could feel the sand slowly disperse and I opened my eyes. In front of me stood Kendall, his arm dripping with blood. He smiled at me and wiped the blood of his arm. I saw no cut there and I looked at him, confused.

"Good job. Time for you to wake up." he said and light burst around me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sunlight. I groaned, raising my arm and putting it over my eyes.

"Stop your groaning and get up." came the cold voice of Kendall and I looked to the place that the voice came from and saw that he was looking down at something with his back to me. He had on his trench coat and a pair of black boots.

"I am leaving in two minutes and if you are not ready by that time, then that is your problem." he said as he waved his hand, a portal opening up. The landscape was much like here just with more buildings and tents. It looked like a small town.

"One minute and fifteen seconds left." Kendall sighed and I got up quickly. I undressed myself and pulled on new, none sweat filled clothes. I pointedly ignored the fact that I had stripped down to my underwear in front of Kendall and focused on pulling my boots on and putting my sack on my shoulder.

"Five… four… three… two…"

"Done." I told him, panting slightly.

"Good." without looking at me, Kendall walked to the portal. "We have to save a town and a prince from a tyrant. The damn guy is apparently sucking the people dry of all their money and he has the prince being tortured." Kendall explained, walking through the portal. I followed quickly and despite the slight shifting inside my body, I looked around the town.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, curious what I can do to help that situation.

"I'm going to kill the tyrant and you will save the prince." he stated as if it was obvious.

"How will I do that?" I questioned

"Do what you did in level one and two… Just don't die."

* * *

**_Third POV_**

Screams racked the entire building and those who heard it grimaced, not liking that their future king was being tortured. They kept shut though, scared of what the tyrant may do if they said something out of line. They looked up as they heard footsteps headed towards the screams.

The tyrant walked down the hallway, all the people keeping their gaze on the ground as he walked. His black hair was smoothed back and he had on a black trench coat. His amused grey eyes looked at all the people in the palace, wanting them to say something. He soon reached the chamber the screams were emitting from and grinned widely at what he saw.

Dangling from the ceiling was the prince. His black hair matted down with sweat. His brown eyes dull but holding determination. He had no shirt on, his lean build caked with dry blood and blood flowing from the new wounds. His arms were straining to hold his body up and looking as if they were about to disconnect from his body. His legs were dangling , not moving and fresh blood stained his jeans and legs.

"How are we faring today?" he asked the man dressed in black that was standing to the side.

"He still refuses to revoke his title." the man stated, punching the prince's side, causing him to scream again.

"Well… leave us. I must talk with him alone." the tyrant said, his voice leaving no discussion and the man bowed slightly before leaving, shutting the door after him.

"Under the guise as a prince to this country… My, my aren't you just as conniving as always." the tyrant said with a smirk, getting the prince's eyes to look at him.

"You know nothing." the prince said, his voice taking on a sharp tone

"Actually, I know exactly what you are," at this, the prince's eyes widened and he looked at the tyrant with fear.

"No… you're lying." the prince said breathlessly. There was no way the tyrant could-

"and I know where your friend is too." this caused the reaction that the tyrant was waiting for.

The prince sprouted huge, silver wings. Black horns sprouted from his head and his black hair spiking up. His body began to give off steam and all the wounds closed, the blood over his body evaporating. His nails became longer and now resembled claws. His brown eyes now became fully black, the sclera becoming black as well. His teeth elongating until they became fangs protruding from his mouth.

"What have you done with him?" he yelled, his voice devoid of everything but rage. The tyrant smirked, not scared of the prince. He simply shrugged as the prince thrashed around, trying to get down from the chains that held him up. He turned and walked back to the door.

"I'm not so sure I can tell you. Can't have you killing me before I get full control over this town." He reached for the knob and opened the door. He stepped out the door and paused. Turning at the still thrashing prince he grinned widely

"Have fun in this hell while you still can… Prince Carlos Garcia." With that, he slammed the door, leaving the prince screaming and him laughing coldly as he walked back to his room.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhanger… sorry but I had to do this. the third part will be out next week and I am sure that I will get a lot of complaints on ending it here in that time limit. This is where Carlos comes in._**

**_Anyone who has reviewed, read, fav, alerted… thank you for following this story. Hopefully, this story is turning out to be a what you expect it to be._**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Love it? Hate it? In the middle?_**

**_Review_**


	4. Desert Inn - 3 of 4

**A/N: Here is the third installment of Desert Inn and in this one, you will have an encounter between Kendall, James, and Carlos… and Silas decides to make an appearance. Also… there is a bit of blood and gore at the end of it, so beware. Explanation of the reason for the lateness of this chapter is at the bottom.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Lovememuch24 ~ Thanks for the review. I'm sorry I had to confuse you with the levels situation but I am glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Extalia-Queen ~ Thanks and don't worry. If I can help it, I will never miss an update. Hopefully this will tide you over till the next update.**

**4ever with Kames ~ I can't believe how perceptive you are. You're on the right track with Rosemary and Silas but not truly there yet. They are not exactly an immortal team but what/who they are will be revealed with time. On James connection with Kendall and Carlos' forms… You should know that I will not reveal something that secretive. ;)**

**Annabellex2 ~ Yeah, they are immortal and you will find more information about the two of them within these chapters.**

**Anyways Read and Relax**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dessert Inn**

**Part: 3 of 4**

* * *

'Don't die.'

That's all that Kendall can think to say to me. What kind of advice is that? I don't even know how I am supposed to go about that. Seeing that Kendall is not going to answer anything I say, I take a look around the town.

The town looked a lot like the one that I saw in the portal. Except, the buildings were crumbling down and it was crawling with people holding guns. My eyes widened and I was suddenly pulled to my right. A hand was clasped over my mouth and I stopped myself from screaming. There was an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to the person. I peeked over my shoulder and saw that it was Kendall.

Relaxing slightly, I watched as Kendall looked over the wall that was hiding us. His face held determination though he still had a small frown marring his face. He stayed like that until I heard footsteps approaching. Then I began to panic. They had guns, we had nothing… well I had nothing. Kendall could apparently make anything he wanted appear.

I stopped breathing as I looked to the side and saw two men, dressed in a black jacket over a dark grey shirt, black pants and boots. They had a rifle strapped on their back. While I was panicking, Kendall had let me go and pushed me to the side. Before I yelled at him for not doing anything as they were coming over to us, he held up a hand.

I shut my mouth and looked at the soldiers as Kendall pointed at them. At first, nothing seemed off about them -besides them not killing us yet- but then I saw that their eyes were completely black.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered, creped out by the eyes only to get shushed by Kendall. I glared at him but stayed quiet as he stood at full height.

"Strip." Kendall told them and they began to do so. I covered my eyes with my hand, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"What are you doing?" I hissed

"We need to blend in and getting these clothes will allow that." He stated, as if the answer was obvious.

"But how are you doing that?" I asked, peeking through my fingers only to close them again as I saw that they were down to their underwear.

I felt something hit my chest and I instinctively grabbed it as it fell from my chest. I looked down to see that I had a pair of their clothes in my hand. I turned my head in Kendall's direction to see that he had taken off his shirt and was proceeding to take off his pants. I turned my back to him and ignored the blush I felt.

When I was finished putting on the clothes I turned back around as Kendall picked up the rifles. He threw one to me and I rushed to catch it. I put it on my back and as I heard a body fall. I looked up in time to see Kendall put the rifle to the other man's head and pull the trigger, blood splattering from the side of his head and falling to the ground.

"What the hell?" I almost yelled before Kendall gave me a pointed look and I shut my mouth. He waved his hand and the bodies disappeared. After fastening the rifle over his shoulder, he decided to answer my questions.

"I managed to do that by controlling them. I took their clothes because we need to blend in and I killed them so there will be no trace of them left. I had to do that because we do not know how efficient the tyrant is in his endeavor. Now will you stand there with your jaw on the ground or will you follow me to complete this damn mission?" he questioned, making a pair of dark glasses appear and put them over his eyes

He walked around the wall and I followed behind him. I looked around as we walked down the main walkway of the town. I saw that people had their windows open, looking out them, watching as we walked. This went on as we walked in silence; Kendall ignored the stares and kept his eyes forward.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting annoyed and a little creped out by the constant stares

"We are disguised as the guards that follow the tyrant's orders; of course they will keep staring at us. Just ignore them. They are too fearful to do anything." He stated and I glanced at the houses again, seeing more and more eyes following us.

"I really don't like it."

"You are the enemy. You are supposed to no give a fuck." Kendall stated coldly. His voice sounded distant and I looked at him. I couldn't see his face but I could see his body tense up and he remained like that as we continued walking. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up as a loud and dark scream filled the air. I followed his line of vision to see a large building that looked like a palace a few yards away from us.

I felt as if time froze as Kendall charged at the palace. I stood there for a few moments before I ran after him. I was vaguely aware that everything in the area was frozen in their spot. The grains of sand that was blown by the wind remained in their spot and the citizens eyes remained on whatever they were previously staring.

Kendall had just changed into his evil form and he lifted off the ground. I managed to grab onto his legs as he flew up the palace and through an open window on the fourth story. I fell to the ground and glanced up as Kendall's form changed from the evil one to the one that I last saw in my dream.

His wings turned white and the horns protruding from his head receded. The red hair changed back into his red-blonde before the blonde was all that was left and became a little shorter. His red eyes changed into a vivid green and a light surrounded his form.

He whipped his head around, looking for the room that the scream had come from. I got up in time to hear the scream shake the building. We ran through the corridors until we reached the room that the scream resonated from.

Kicking the door, Kendall removed it from the hinges and we came in contact with a man that resembled the evil form of Kendall.

The man had black hair that was matted to his head. Tanned skin was littered covered in sweat and silver horns was coming from his head, the skin around it held some blood and looked irritated. His eyes were fully black and were filled with rage. He had no shirt on but had steam rising from his skin, the small cuts getting even smaller. Large black wings were behind him and poised to protect him, if needed.

"What the hell do you want?" the man growled, baring his fangs

"Well, to help you." Kendall stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he reverted back to his normal form. He looked the man over; walking up to the man and the wings covered the man, hanging from the ceiling.

A sword materialized in Kendall's hand and sliced it across the chain. The sword cut right through the chains and the man dropped to the floor. Looking at the man, the sword disappeared and Kendall reached his hand in between the man's wings and a moment later, the wings disappeared and in its place laid an unconscious man who looked more human.

"Put your arms out." He ordered and I did as he said

Saying nothing else, Kendall put the man in my arms and waved a hand at the side of the room, a portal opening to show a grass filled area. He walked to the door and opened it, stopping only for a moment as I glanced between him and the portal.

"Take the prince there, keep him there and try to heal him until I get back." He said and I burrowed my eyebrows.

"What about you?" I questioned, hesitant as he is about to leave me with who I can only guess is like Kendall. He turned his head towards me, his eyes fully black and filled with malice.

"I am going to kill the sun of bitch that dared to do this." His voice matching his eyes and he left, slamming the door after him. The bang resonated in the room and it was quiet before screams filled the hall.

Closing my eyes and adjusting the man in my arms, I stepped through the portal and after the small amount of shifting that the hole had caused within me, I was staring at the many trees around us.

I laid the prince on the ground and it was only then that I realized that Kendall expected me to heal him. How did he expect me to do that? There was no wraps or anything that I could use for the cuts or his head.

"Just feel it." A voice sounded behind me and I rounded, pulling the rifle from my back.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down trigger-happy." There stood a man with short blonde hair. His eyes were a green color and he had a large grin, although he held his hands up in surrender. He wore a white cardigan over a grey t-shirt and tight, white jeans. His wings were sky blue and either side of his waist was holsters with guns in them.

"Who are you?" I questioned, keeping the gun poised in case he moved without warning.

"The name's Silas… Silas Valle." He said, dropping his hands

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah… I'm here to… help you." He scratched his head and laughed slightly

"What do you mean?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Let's just say that those above me… y'know, the higher ups…they want you to realize what you can truly do." He smiled, his wings coming in front of him and he leaned on the appendages, with both arms where I could see them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated, confused by the man and dropping the gun down.

"Of course you don't. You are not supposed to know." He laughed

"You are one weird man." I looked him up and down, trying to assess how much I should trust him… then again; I went with Kendall within a couple hours just because I saw that he was strong… and weird. Maybe as weird as this man.

"Thank you, I am glad to take that as a complement." As he said this, he got up and put his hands on the back of his head. I looked him over cautiously, wondering if I should allow him to approach me.

"It doesn't matter if you do not allow me near you. I could easily teach you how to heal him from here… and you should get to it. The princes' heart is slowing down." He said, leaning against the tree behind him and looking straight at the prince, the smile now gone from his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him again before quickly glancing at the prince to see that his chest was rising and lowering at a slower rate as the moments passed. I scooted over to the prince as Silas kept his eyes on him. I took a deep breath and let it out before looking at Silas.

"What do I do?" I questioned

"Well first you have to clear your mind of everything." He said and I did as he said

"Okay."

"Now, put your hand over his heart." Doing so, I continued to take deep breaths to keep my mind cleared.

"Then you have to feel like you are pushing your life into him." I looked at him as he said this, raising one eyebrow at him.

"How do I go about that?" I asked

"You have to feel like you are pushing his chest, only mentally instead of physically." He explained briefly and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and thought of pushing on his chest. I continued this for a few moments and was about to give up before I felt as if something was flowing out my hands. I opened my eyes, attempting to keep my concentration, and saw that my hands projecting a bright white color on the princes' chest. My eyes widened as I saw it and I looked over him, seeing that the irritated skin where his horns previously were had begun to close, rapidly.

"Whoa." I breathed and looked up to see that Silas was grinning at me, nodding every so often. I looked back down just in time to see the man spas, and jump up, breathing heavily.

"What the hell is going on?" the prince questioned, looking around. I glanced at Silas, only to see that he was not there. My eyes widened but I could only think that he was like Kendall so I brushed it off, for now.

"I had to help you. Your health was slowly deteriorating." I explained, intentionally keeping out what I had seen when Kendall and I barged in the room. Hopefully, he wouldn't

"That fucking bastard." He growled, suddenly standing up and I could almost see the change happening. So, I don't know how it happened, but I rose on one knee. After on that knee, I had swiped my leg out and it connected with the back of his ankles. As he fell, I grabbed the gun on the grass beside me. Once his back connected with the ground, I threw my leg over his waist and poised the gun so that the barrel was pressed against his neck.

Blinking, I was suddenly speechless as I stared down at the man. He looked as shocked as I was and even though I wanted to get off of him, I stayed where I was with the gun to his throat.

"You have to stay here and wait." I told him

"No! I need to kill the fucking son of a bitch that dared come into my town and force them to do what he wanted!" He yelled at me, though he decided to wisely not move. I don't know if I could heal a bullet wound to the neck, but if he tried to get violent, I would see.

"You don't have to worry about that. Someone else will kill him for you."

"Who?!" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and I smiled

"Someone named Kendall."

* * *

**Kendall POV**

There was one thing that I had to be wary of when I was in my demon form… well there were a lot of things that I had to be wary of but the most dangerous of them all would have to be the blood lust. It would make me blind to everything and make it feel that the smell, feel, taste, sight of the blood and hearing it gushing out of the body was the only thing that I should care about.

Being in this form for a prolonged time around James would definitely cause him to suffer a slow, painful and bloody death.

I grinned as I thrust my hand through a guards' chest. I felt the beating heart in my hand explode as I clenched it. I removed my hand and licked the blood from my hand. Sensing the people around me freeze as well as some of the citizens that were forced to work, scream, I felt my blood boil.

Throwing away any of the inhibitions I still had in this form, I set on a killing spree. Flashing in front of each and every one of the guards, I used my nails/claws to either cut out their heart or thrust my hand in there chest and force it to explode. I had to force myself from not killing the citizens.

When it was down to the last guard, I decided to use my hypnosis on him. Feeling my eyes change slightly, I saw his eyes dilate and he stopped scurrying away from me on the ground.

"What can I do for you?" he questioned, his voice monotone.

"Well, you can tell me were that damn tyrant resides." I told him, bending closer to him, my hair falling over my shoulder.

"He is in the chamber on the floor directly above this one." I smiled and leaned in closer to him. I put my hand on the back of his neck and my fingers dug into it, causing the skin to break and I pecked him on the lips before I felt the bones and pulled them out. I smiled even wider as he gargled on his blood and died. Bringing the blood soaked hand to my mouth, I licked the blood again and let a smirk appear.

"You are going to regret ever being born when I'm done with you." I used my wings to propel me up and burst through the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: So… sorry that the update is so late but, I don't have internet so I had to do this from my phone. I am kind of disappointed at myself with this chapter but hey… next chapter is the close of this arc and the opening of the new one. Raise your hand if you were one of the people that were terrified yet enticed by the Kendall in this chapter. I don't know when I will next be able to update so here you go. Anyways**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**In the middle?**

**Review!**


	5. Desert Inn - 4 of 4

_**A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of updates and that I fell off the schedule but I hope that you can forgive me enough to not kill me. I'll explain at the end of the chapter. I will say that you can thank annabellex2 for this chapter at this time.  
**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**4ever with Kames ~ I'm not sure if you'll get that clue as to what James is in this chapter. I love that you related this to Fairy Tale because I love it but I think that you are slightly on the right track. As for Logan… I can't really tell you that. Sorry.**_

_**Luvmemuch24 (Katelyn) ~ Lol I agree.**_

_**annabellex2 ~ Thank you for your input and I am happy you are still enjoying the story.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Desert Inn**_

_**Part: 4 of 4  
**_

* * *

"What the hell." A man yelled as I landed on the ground, my wings disappearing from my back. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized this man from Silas' description.

"So, you are the tyrant of this town?" I asked, desperately trying to resist my bloodlust. I folded my arms across my chest, the elongated nails digging into my biceps, causing some blood to trickle out of the skin.

The man stood at the throne, looking at me with about five men and women with rifles on either side, standing at his side. They all had their guns positioned and aimed towards me. I raised an eyebrow but kept my eyes on him.

"Me? A tyrant? I brought light to this town-" I tuned him out with a sigh. Typical egotistical maniacs. They feel like they are entitled to do whatever they wish when they want and it's justified.

I eyed the men and women around him and saw that they were almost enamored by the speech that he was giving. I narrowed my eyes as I looked closer at them. Their eyes were glazed over and darker than they should be. I glanced at the tyrant, still giving his speech and looked closely at him. I felt my eyes change as I brought the nails to my mouth. I tasted the sweet, metallic blood and felt myself change into my angel form.

My hair became shorter and I could feel the blonde in my hair take over. My white wings began to sprout from my back and I let it cover my body as the tyrant stopped talking. My nails/claws receded and I brought them down to my sides. I began to walk towards the man, looking closely at him. I could see a dark red force surrounding him and the people around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned, staring at me with wide eyes before gesturing to the men and women, "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" he ordered and they began.

I raised my hands up and everything stopped. The bullets stopped in mid-air, the men and women stopped moving, but the tyrant was still looking around.

"What did you just do?" he yelled and backed up, hitting the throne and fell back on his seat. I continued to walk towards him, causing him to curl up on the throne. Once I reached him, I bent my head and looked him in his dark eyes. I saw what I was looking for and reached my hand out, going for his right eye.

He tried to move away from me but I moved my hand towards his neck, pinning him to the back of the throne. I turned my index finger and thumb nails into claws and dug them into his eye. He screamed but I ignored it in exchange for pulling out his eye and with it, came the dark red force that surrounded him. The eye was stubbornly connected to his head and ripped it from his head. He let out one more, piercing scream and I held my hand over his empty socket, a pale white light emitting from it.

He went unconscious a moment later as the blood dripped from his eye and my hand. I moved away from him and looked closely at the eye in my hand. It held specks of the dark red color that the force around them was. I glared at it and threw it to the ground. The eye bounced slightly and I stomped on it, causing the dark red force to disappear.

I sighed and shook my head before waving my hand and creating a portal to where James and the prince were. I walked to it and once I got to the portal, I waved my hand again, unfreezing time. The portal closed behind me before the bullets had the chance to nip me.

I can't believe _he_ is behind all of this.

* * *

_**James POV**_

The prince went limp under me as I explained who and what Kendall is. Well, to the extent of my knowledge. I got off of him once I was sure that he was okay and I sat, cross-legged, across from him and he copied me.

He looked at me curiously and I tilted my head to the side. He blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes and rested my weight on my hands as I looked up at the bright sky.

"I haven't seen a sky like this since I was little." I muttered, watching the birds fly through the sky and clouds flout aimlessly.

"Really? The sky in D.I is usually blue like this but there aren't really in clouds in it. The birds are usually vultures too so they aren't that good to look at. And is this what grass feels like? It's cool-" I chuckled and lifted my head to look at the prince. He was rambling and it was cute. He glanced at me when he heard my chuckle and his face became redder.

"Sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous or awkward." He muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him

"You're nervous?" I questioned and he nodded

"You kinda remind me of my best friend. I haven't seen him in years though. He wasn't originally from D.I and he used to talk to me about everything that was different from the desert. He would tell me about grass, big trees like the ones around us, the animals native to his land… He would also stop me from trying to take on everything just because I had the ability to. He would say that sometimes I needed to let others do what they could because I couldn't handle the baggage of everything. He was calm, caring, loving, and overall the most amazing person I have ever met. He's the reason I wished to be ruler of D.I… So I could help everyone but teach them to help themselves." A smile came to his face and mine as well

"You sound like you love him." I said softly and he slowly connected his eyes with mine.

"I do… I don't think he loves me like I do though." He shook his head and rested his head on the grass with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, copying him and laying my head on the grass facing him. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't think he does." I sighed and sat up, looking down at the prince.

"You'll never know what will happen unless you tell him." I said and he smiled a little, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, if I see him again, I'll tell him how I feel." He answered, dropping the subject. I nodded and continued to look down at him as he stared up at the sky.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked a couple of minutes later, looking away from the sky and at me.

"I'm James. You?" I smiled as he sat up again and wiped the grass off his hair

"Carlos. I'm guessing you're the same as me." He said, his bright eyes becoming darker. My eyes widened as I saw fear, shame, empathy and melancholy. My eyebrows knitted together and I tilted my head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he would tell me what the two of them are. He seemed confused too.

"You mean you don't know. You are a-" he stopped as a portal opened and Kendall walked out in his original form. He looked over Carlos and nodded at him before turning to me.

"We have to go. The prince can go back to the desert." was all Kendall said before he walked towards the tree line. My eyes were wide as I watched him walk. His clothes were covered in blood and more dripped from his hand. Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist and he stopped, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned coldly. I hesitated and swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath.

"Are you hurt?" I muttered and he shook his head.

"As if something like that will hurt me." He chuckled darkly and shook his head, pulling his wrist from my grip.

"Now, either the prince leaves or he comes with us. I don't really care what he does but if anything happens, then it will be his fault." Kendall stated and continued to walk to the trees. I watched him walk away before I turned to Carlos. I shrugged with a small smile.

"It's up to you. You can go back and help your people or you can come with us… maybe we could find your friend." I suggested, actually wanting Carlos to come with us. Something told me that if I was alone with Kendall, something was going to happen. Plus, maybe he can find his friend if he came with us. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not right now. My people do need me. Maybe you can tell me if you run into him. His name is Logan Mitchell." He said, walking back to the portal that was slowly closing.

"Wait." I said as he began to step through the portal. This may be my chance to figure out what they are. And why Carlos thought I was the same as them.

He turned around and my eyes widened as I saw his eyes turn a bright brown color. Large white wings surrounded him, starting from his back. His black hair gained a lighter tone and stuck up more. He smiled and raised a hand to wave.

"Sorry, can't tell you what we are yet. You'll figure it out later. Hopefully not too late though." He said and waved his hand, closing the portal.

I stood there, watching the area where the portal was before it disappeared. Sighing, I shook my head and turned towards the direction that Kendall walked and ran after him.

I found him about a minute later and the blood still dripped from his hand. I began to walk next to him, stopping myself from asking him about the blood. We walked for what seems like hours, the sun going down and casting a red-orange glow on the horizon. My stomach growled and Kendall sighed, stopping. He glanced at me before waving his hand to the area ahead of me.

Two tents and a pile of wood appeared ahead of us and he pointed to it. I silently walked over to the wood and sat down next to it. He snapped his fingers and the wood sparked into fire. I stared at the fire and felt something hit the ground next to me. I looked down and saw it was a sword.

"Anything comes anywhere near the area and you use that. No matter what." He said coldly and walked away. I watched as he disappeared within the trees once more.

"He's quite the guy, huh?" a voice said and I instantly grabbed the sword, unsheathing it, getting up and holding it in front of me. Silas held his hands up with an amused smile playing on his face, wearing the same things that he wore hours ago. Next to him stood a woman with bright red hair and a short black dress on. There was a large black and red scythe on her back. Her face was set in a frown as she stared at me.

"Is this gonna happen each time I appear?" he questioned with a small laugh

"If you pop up out of nowhere, yeah." I answered, lowering the sword but keeping it positioned to easily attack if needed. The woman next to Silas eyed me with some approval.

"He's cautious. Good." she said and a small, almost non-existent smile appearing on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her and she rolled her eyes.

"If you want to ask a question, ask it." She said and I bit my lip

"Who are you?" I asked and she chuckled

"I'm Rosemary Castillo and you are James Diamond." She said, removing the scythe from her back. I instantly brought the sword back up and held it in front of my face right before her scythe was connecting with the sword. Her face appeared behind the scythe and she had a large smile on her face.

"Aw… I couldn't kill you with one hit… bummer." She smirked and brought her scythe back, swinging it right for my neck. My eyes widened and I ducked. The scythe managed to cut of a couple strands of my hair and I lashed the sword out at her shins. She flipped backwards and buried the scythe into the ground, landing next to Silas.

"He has good reflexes but they could be better. I wasn't even going half strength on him." She said, leaning against the scythe and watching me as I stood up and glared at her. She smirked and shrugged

"What are you two doing here anyways?" I questioned, holding the sword at my side. Silas gave me a small, bitter smile and Rosemary frowned, averting her gaze.

"Well-"

"Get out of here." I looked back and saw Kendall carrying a deer on his shoulder. He looked at them and glared. I looked back to see the two watching Kendall with sad eyes.

"We realize that this is a hard time for you but-" Silas started before Kendall cut him off.

"No! Leave now." He growled, throwing the deer on the ground and ripping a part of it's skin off the carcass. He stuck it on a stick and held it over the fire, all the while glaring at Silas and Rosemary.

"Kendall. You have to face your feelings sometimes. You can't always be emotionless." Rosemary said in a cold yet concerned tone.

I watched as Kendall's eyes changed. His eyes and hair becoming a deep red and his hair growing to reach his shoulders. Bright red-orange wings appeared in his back and the feathers sharp. His teeth became sharper and nails turned to claws. He threw the stick with the deer meat on the ground.

"I don't care. Just get out of here!" he yelled and a large rip appeared behind them. Kendall snatched the sword out of my hand and ran towards them. He cut the air in front of them and they jumped back, into the rip. It closed before they could do anything else and Kendall growled, throwing the sword to the ground and yelling.

I sat, staring at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to finish with his screaming. Once he did, he reverted back to his original form and stared at the ground with wide, blank eyes. I took a sharp intake of breath as I saw the expression. It was more unnerving than his cold expression. I got up and walked over to him slowly.

"Kendall…" I said softly and he looked up, his eyes still blank. I kneeled next to him and had the overwhelming urge to hug him.

So I did.

I pulled him to me and laid his head on my chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I ignored my hunger, worrying about Kendall more. I know I have only known him for two days but I feel connected to him. Soon one of the tents disappeared and I glanced at Kendall with a sad smile. I guess this is his way of saying that he doesn't want to be alone tonight. I sighed and picked him up.

"Come on." I said and he got up with me. I walked him to the tent and walked inside. We went to the small bed and laid us both down. I pulled him to my chest again, began running my hand through his hair and closed my eyes, waiting for him to sleep. A few minutes passed and his breathing finally evened out. I sighed and buried my head into his hair.

I was in for a long and weird ride with Kendall. But maybe… just maybe it will all be worth it.

* * *

_**A/N: So here is the forth and final installment of Desert Inn but this is not the final appearance of Carlos. And I'm sorry about the mystery in this chapter but I had to put it in. Hopefully, you'll like why I did this in the end. Also, let me know any feedback on how you are enjoying the story. If you have and comments, concerns, suggestions, anything… You can either PM me or leave it for me in a review. I do read all of the reviews that I get so hopefully, your suggestion may come to fruition. Also, I enjoy getting comments on what you believe will happen, what Kendall/James/Carlos is, overall anything you believe the story is headed. So please continue/start doing that.**_

_**Well, as for my reasons for my prolonged absence, I have not had internet and I had to get a phone, which comes with internet so I will update from there… Hopefully on time of the scheduled times. After this update, I will try my hardest to pick up the schedule again, starting on the first.**_

_**Anyways… you know the drill by now.**_

_**Love it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**In the Middle?**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Catastrophe in the Forest - 1 of 3

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who viewed, reviewed, alerted, and faved. This chapter just came to me and I think you guys are going to like it because you are going to get some insight in Kendall's mind and what is happening between the two. Also… You'll get some more of Kendall's abilities and a certain someone makes an appearance. I hope you enjoy the chapter and new installment.**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**Annabellex2 ~ You're welcome. Thank you for the review and I'm sorry to say that the end of this will be a sad chapter for Kendall.**_

_**Chey12 ~ I'm glad you love it. Hope you love this one too.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Catastrophe in the Forest**_

_**Part: 1 of 3  
**_

* * *

"Can I at least-"

"No."

"Kendall, come on. I can't keep-"

"You can and you will."

"Then I'll just stay here."

"I know you remember what happened last time. Are you sure you want to do that?"

I groaned and walked up to Kendall again. It has been about a week since we left Carlos back in the desert. It's been about a week since I met Silas and Rosemary. It's been a week since Kendall had seemed broken.

It has been a week since our accidental kiss.

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

_The morning after Kendall had yelled at Silas and Rosemary, I had woken up to Kendall holding onto my waist and had his head buried in my chest. I just let him stay there and ran my hand through his hair. I felt something wet seep through my shirt and I held Kendall tighter, realizing that they were tears._

_I looked down and remembered what Jen had done whenever I was like this. She would kiss my forehead and for some reason, it would comfort me. So, I decided that I would do the same for Kendall._

_I brought my lips down and softly connected them with Kendall's head… Or at least I thought it was his forehead. I looked down and saw that Kendall was watching me with wide eyes and instead of kissing his forehead, I was kissing his lips. My own eyes widened and I pulled away quickly._

_Kendall just blinked at me before getting up and leaving the tent. I later found him in the river a few feet away washing off. I joined him and kept my back to him._

"_Kendall…" I started, not really knowing how to bring up the subject. I glanced at him out the corner of my eye and saw that he had his back to me as well._

"_What?" he asked, bringing his hand up and some of the water followed him. He dropped the water over his head._

"_Um, do you want to-"_

"_I don't care about what happened. Just don't do it again." and with that the subject was dropped and not to be talked about again_

_~ Flashback End ~_

* * *

"Kendall, we haven't washed off for a whole day now." I whined and he glared at me. I glared back at him. I wasn't going to let up on this one.

"Do you see a river around here?" he asked and I shook my head, still glaring at him.

"That doesn't mean there isn't one around here." I retorted and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really, why don't you go look for it then?" he suggested, smirking and I rolled my eyes walking away from him.

"Fine, I will." I said, not believing in myself but not wanting to look like an idiot in front of him.

* * *

_**Kendall POV**_

I watched as James walked away from me and into the forest with a small smile. I was starting to get used to the little idiot. Laughing slightly, I shook my head and jumped in the trees, intending to follow him to make sure that he was on the right path.

James was right when he said that there was a river around here. Or more specifically, a waterfall. I knew exactly where it was but I guessed that this can be used as training for James to heighten his senses.

I smiled slightly as I saw him trip on a rock. He grumbled and kicked the rock into a tree. I rolled my eyes and continued to follow him as he got closer to the waterfall.

I frowned as I recognized what was happening to me. It was the same thing that happened when I was around _him_ and I couldn't stand it if it happened again. One time had already turned me into whatever the hell I am but if it happens twice… I may be too far gone.

Silas and Rosemary flashed in my mind and I winced, remembering what I did to them. I do kind of regret doing that to them but I can't just bring them back now. My demon form took over and I am too scared to access it or my other form to bring them back. Hopefully, they'll figure out a way to get back.

I focused on James again as he fell over a fallen tree trunk. I smirked as he growled and wiped the debris from his hair. He kicked the ground again and walked at a faster pace towards the waterfall. He was only a few yards away so I opened a portal and jumped through it, landing on the edge of the waterfall. I waited a few minutes and James broke through the tree line with a smile on his face. He looked around, spotted me and glared as I smirked at him.

"You knew this was here, didn't you?" he growled and I shrugged, taking my shirt off.

"Yeah I did, you just had to find it." I said, taking my pants and underwear off and jumping off the edge of the cliff. I heard him gasp and I let my wings come out. They allowed me to glide down the side of the cliff faster until I connected with the water. I swam up, the water propelling me forward and I broke through the surface. Looking up the cliff, I saw James looking down at me without his shirt on. I smirked.

"Come on down!" I yelled up to him. He knitted his eyebrows together and bit his lip, looking down at me. I rolled my eyes and connected my eyes with him.

"Come on, I'll make sure you're safe!" I yelled, raising my hand. I felt a shift in the air and I nodded, waving him forward.

"Just step forward and you'll be okay." I said just loud enough for him to hear. He looked down with fear and I smiled.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, the question holding more than just a simple inquiry and it scared me.

"I must trust you if I decided to leave my family to come with you." He muttered and I frowned slightly. That's not an answer I wanted.

"Do you trust me?" I repeated and he sighed

"Yes, I do." He nodded and I smiled, nodding for him to step forward. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. I saw that he had taken off his pants and underwear as well.

As he stepped forward, the wind pulled him and he let out a shocked yelp as the wind drew him to the water. He glided into the water and a few moments later he broke through the surface of the water. He stared at me with wide eyes, wiping the water from his face and pushing his hair back.

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"Well, that was me showing that you trust me." I answered cryptically. Couldn't let James figure out what I was. It was fun to pick up on his thoughts and hear that he was getting pissed off that he couldn't figure me out. I felt a smile come to my face and James stared at me with wide eyes.

'_He's actually smiling.' _He thought before I heard static. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He may not be exactly like me but he was enough like me to unconsciously block his mind.

"What?" I asked, my smile turning into a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me and I quirked an eyebrow.

"N-nothing… It's just that you're smiling." He stuttered and my smirk grew.

"You do realize that I can form the same expressions that a human can, right?" I asked sarcastically, getting close enough to feel his breath on my face. His face got pink and I caught the stray thought of our accidental kiss run through his mind. I let my wing push him slightly before I used them to glide into the water.

My lips still burned from the kiss and I could tell that he was still thinking about the kiss as well. The only difference being that he was scared to bring it up and me…

Well, that wasn't actually a difference since it terrified me to even think of the about the kiss and what it could lead to.

Lucky for me, I didn't really have to breath so I took that time to clear my mind and extend my senses. I just had to get through this and kill _him_. I looked up and had a particularly pleasing view of James as he looked around for me and I decided to go up. I broke the surface and looked at him with calm eyes as he stared with wide eyes.

"What happened?" he asked and I felt the smirk come to my face once again.

"What? Were you scared for me?" I questioned back and he glared

"Of course I was. You didn't come back up for like five minutes." I raised my eyebrows

"There is no way that it was that long." I said and he looked at me with a blank expression

"It really was-"

"Watch out!" a voice yelled and I looked up to see a little kid flying towards the ocean. I narrowed my eyes and quickly pulled James to me and wrapped the sky blue wings around us. He squeaked but kept still and I ignored the way his bottom rubbed against me. After the large splash in the water, I opened my wings looked forward, seeing the small, dark brown haired kid. He shook his head, spreading water everywhere and looked at us with doe brown eyes.

"That was awesome! But could you two, like, help me or something?" I glared at the kid. I hated kids. I dealt with them too much with the whole mission bullshit that Silas and Rosemary sent me on.

"What do you want?" I asked rather coldly, causing James to glare at me and move away from me, towards the kid, a concerned expression playing on his face.

Alright, it's official. I hate the kid.

"What's wrong?" James asked, concern filling his tone. The kid scrunched up his eyebrows and watched James.

"I just fell out of the sky and you don't know what's wrong? You must be an idiot." I smirked as James sputtered, glaring at the kid.

"Oh shut the hell up and tell us what the problem is if you expect us to help you." I said, rolling my eyes, my smirk still in place. The kid glanced at me and his eyes widened, which I saw were filled with fear and shock. He raised an arm and pointed at me.

"Y-you! There's someone like him following me. And he looks like him." He exclaimed and James looked at me with confused eyes. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, causing the kid to be pushed with the current to the edge of the grass. I planted my hands on the water and pulled myself out of it. I waved my hand over my body and covered myself in clothes. A deep blue short sleeve shirt covered my chest and tight black jeans covered my legs.

Before James could protest, I pulled him up and quickly covered him. He had on a slightly tight white shirt and dark blue jeans. I pulled him with me and we walked over to the kid. He stared at us with wide eyes and I threw James on the grass, crouching and staring at the kid with my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, looking into his mind a little. It was clouded with different colors and I dug a little deeper.

'_Now, Carlos.'_ He shouted in his mind and I glared before standing up. I felt the wind shift slightly and heard the slightly quiet sound of something flying towards me. I turned around and saw Carlos. He had short, black hair that stuck up everywhere, light brown eyes as he fell towards me. I put my hand out and grabbed him, stopping him in his spot. James gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"You little brats are way too young to even try anything like that." I growled, bringing the kid to my face and glaring at him. His eyes resembled the other kid's, his eyes getting wide and filling with fear.

"G-get off me!" he struggled to get out of my grip and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to die?" I asked, making my voice void of all emotion. Carlos froze and the other kid grabbed my arm, pulling at it.

"Stop! Let go of him!" he yelled and I turned to look at him. I didn't get the chance though. My eyes caught James and the look in his eyes instantly made me drop the kid in the water. He whole face was contorted and his eyes were more expressive than I have seen them. He was terrified…

Of me.

Carlos broke through the water and the other kid ran right to him. The kid hugged Carlos to his chest and glared at me over Carlos' head. I didn't care. I ignored it, the kids… even James.

I used my wings to propel me forward, into the trees, away from them…

And away from the painful memories.

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

"_I love you." I hesitated, looking into his deep red eyes. I saw nothing but sincerity in them and his thoughts were just as sincere but I couldn't take the chance. I had to stop him from doing anything that he would regret. I already failed once… who's to say I won't fail again. But I couldn't get the word out._

_His sweet tongue was already invading my mouth, preventing me from doing anything. I sagged in his arms once I felt them around my waist. I wanted to tell him to stop. That he was going to be hurt dealing with me. I wanted to get away from him and make sure he was safe but he didn't want to listen._

_I let out a wonton moan as he moved his lips to my neck. I wanted my voice to come out. To tell him everything, just to get him away. But I couldn't. His lips were like magic and his hands were sliding all over my body. One hand went under my shirt and pinched my nipple, causing my back to arch and rub against him._

"_Ken…" he muttered, not being able to say anything, I moaned and he came back up… kissing my lips softly before pulling away to stare at me with those hypnotizing deep, red eyes._

"_Will you do something for me?" he asked softly, his hand caressing my cheek while his other laid on my chest, right over my heart._

_No. I won't do anything. I don't trust you not to get hurt. You may be stronger than me but you're more fragile. You will die easily._

"_Anything." I whispered, against my best judgment and he smiled._

"_Good. Can you do kill Silas and Rose for me then? Will you do that?" he questioned, his eyes swelling with hope and something else I couldn't identify._

_I have to get away from him and stay away! He isn't who I thought he was. Why does he want me to kill them? They stay away from me whenever I'm with him and he stays away when I'm with them. So why does he want me to kill them. I would never kill them._

"_Of course." I answered, completely ignoring my thoughts. His small smile turned into a grin and he kissed me. I felt something change in me as he kissed me._

_I felt fire burn through my body. Not figuratively either. It was literally a fire burning my body. I felt my eyes burn, feeling as if they were about to melt. I whimpered, pulling back and he continued to smile at me._

_I turned away, looking down into the water next to us. Deep, blood red eyes stared back at me. My hair looked as if it was the same deep red color of my eyes and was now at my shoulders. My back burst if fire and two seconds later, wings the color of the fire appeared on my back, the feathers sharper then my teeth, which were all now fangs. My nails grew sharp and long and I dug them into the grassy ground next to me. I looked behind me and saw him there with that loving grin on his face._

"_Good. You had to let this out. All you have to do is kill them and we can be together… Forever." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. I leaned my head down, letting my hair fall in front of my eyes._

_I'm so sorry Silas, Rosemary… He has a hold on me and for some reason I can't get away. He was too hypnotizing. I loved him too much. But at the same time… I hated him._

_I hated his face. I hated seeing him stand there and look at me with love. I hated seeing that brown hair. I hated seeing those deep red eyes with those hazel specks. I hated seeing those blindingly white teeth. I hated seeing the love in his eyes. I hated seeing those piercing words that he knew would affect me._

_And most of all I hated his name._

_~ Flashback End ~_

* * *

_**A/N: So here is the first installment of chapter 3 and I just thought you guys should get it a day early because I made you wait for months for the previous chapter. Also, how do you like the insight into Kendall's life? Do you like it? And just to clarify, the man Kendall is talking about will play a crucial role in this story. And the reason as to why Carlos is in here will be explained later, when it is James point of view.**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**Love it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**In the Middle?**_

_**Review!**_


	7. Catastrophe in the Forest - 2 of 3

_**A/N: So like I promised, I am getting back on the schedule and here is the chapter for this week. Hopefully this is up to your standards in terms of content and insight but I can never be too sure unless you guys tell me. So please do that in terms of reviews or even PM's.  
**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**Chey21 ~ Thank you! I hope you love this one as well**_

_**Annabellex2 ~ I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll be happy with this chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Catastrophe in the Forest**_

_**Part: 2 of 3  
**_

* * *

_**James POV**_

I watched as Kendall flew away from us and into the trees. There was something going on in his mind and I don't know why but I really wanted to comfort him and show him that I was here for him.

"The hell's wrong with that bastard!?" the kid that looked like a younger version of Carlos yelled. I glanced at him then back at the direction that Kendall disappeared in with a sigh.

"I do not have a clue." I muttered, walking over to the kids and sitting on the grass in front of them. They looked like they were a little wary of and I sighed again.

"I'm not like him okay… Not that there's anything wrong with him! I mean, he's just having a bad day… Well, a lot of his days are bad days but he has had a long life. Not that I would really know but don't judge him because of what he did." I rambled, scratching my head and glancing at the kids, who looked a little amused. I smiled and they began to laugh.

"You're weird." The fist kid said, tilting his head. The Carlos look-alike nodded in agreement, still laughing

"But you're funny too." He added and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever. Now what did you mean when you said that there was a man like Kendall following you two?" I questioned, remembering what the kid had said when he fell in the water.

They sobered up almost instantly and took on looks of fear as they glanced at each other. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude and leaned my arm on my knee, getting closer to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked and the first kid bit his lip.

"We're lost!" The Carlos look-alike exclaimed and I furrowed my eyebrows, nodding my head slowly, intending on him to continue. He didn't and I looked at the first kid, waiting on him to elaborate. He let out a long, drawn-out breath.

"The reason that we are lost and in this forest is because someone who looked a lot like that guy that had been with you was the one that dropped us in this forest and told us that there were going to be other people coming in here. He said that it was the survival of the fittest and if we didn't kill them, they would kill us. I guess you two aren't the ones that he was talking about because you're still hear talking to us and that other guy could have easily killed us but didn't." the kid explained quickly and I watched him with wide eyes once he came to the end of it.

Who would tell children to kill others or else they will die?

No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't figure out why someone would do something like that. I let out another disgruntled sigh and ran a hand trough my hair. I looked at the kids again. I knew that Kendall was going to be pissed off at me for this but I cannot let them go through with this.

"Just come with us." I said and they looked at me hesitantly. I sighed again, it seems that I have been doing that too much ever since I joined Kendall. Shaking my head, I got up and held my hands out for them to grab.

"Trust me." I said softly after moments passed with them just looking at my outstretched hands. A couple more seconds passed before they accepted them. I pulled them to their feet and smiled at them. The two only glanced at each other then back at me.

"Now let's go find the idiot." I sighed turning around and beginning to walk in the direction that Kendall disappeared. I hadn't even made it three steps before pain exploded behind my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

"Did we really have to do that, Logan?" Carlos asked the kid holding the large branch. Logan shrugged, placing the large branch on his shoulder and staring down at the motionless body on the ground. Blood seeped out of his skull, dying the brown hair a deep red.

"You heard _him_. Anyone who comes in this forest, we have to kill them. Would you rather that we died at _his_ hands?" Logan asked, cracking his neck as he seemed to age ten years. His eyes became a deeper brown, hair got shorter, and skin became paler. He stared at the body with emotionless eyes.

Carlos bit his lip and looked at Logan before glancing at James with sad eyes. He grew older, until he was the same age as Logan, his hair getting darker, his eyes becoming lighter and his skin becoming slightly darker.

"I don't but that doesn't mean that I want to kill innocent people either." Carlos muttered, gently picking up James' motionless body. He looked down at his face and frowned, holding him tighter to his body.

"Carlos, face it. It doesn't matter what we want. It doesn't matter how much we hate it, we have to do it." Logan said, holding the branch with both arms and walking away. He walked on the water and towards the waterfall.

Carlos bit his lip again and glanced back, thinking that he heard something moving behind him. He saw nothing behind him and took a deep breath before running after Logan, who had just disappeared behind the waterfall. Carlos ran quickly across the water and behind the waterfall.

A large, dimly lit cave met his sight and Logan stood in front of a throne with a dark red shadowy figure on it. Carlos slowed his pace as he walked up to stand next to Logan. The brunette spared him a quick glance before pinning the shadowy figure with a dark look.

"We did what you told us again. Now when are you going to let us go." Logan said, resting his hand on his hip and another on the branch, which held up his weight. The figure got off the throne and moved forward. Logan remained in his spot but Carlos backed away, until he was pressed firmly against the wall of the cave. It stopped right before Logan and seemed to stare at him with deep red eyes.

"If you think you are going to get off that easily, then you are sadly mistaken." It said, the voice echoing all over the cave. Carlos tensed as the eyes were turned on him. Unconsciously, he held James tighter to his body and his breathing became pants. Before the figure could move towards the two, Logan placed himself between them.

"The deal was that you would let him go as long as I followed what you said. Now we can either honor that deal or I can go right to Damian and tell him exactly what's going on with your experiments." Logan whispered so only the figure and himself could here. The deep red eyes narrowed before moving through Logan and continuing on the way to Carlos.

Even though he was shaking, Carlos kept his position and when the figure got to him, the shadow extended. Knowing what the figure was doing, Carlos placed the body in the shadow and James immediately disappeared in a flurry of small dark red spheres.

After James disappeared, the figure turned away and moved further in the cave. Once it disappeared behind the throne, Carlos let out a breath and slid down the wall. Logan hovered over him almost instantly.

"Carlos, calm down." Logan said softly, threading his hands through Carlos' hair. He smiled when Carlos pressed himself against his body but frowned when he felt Carlos take in a shuddering breath.

"I can't keep doing this Logan." Carlos whispered, pressing his face against Logan's neck. Tears stained Logan's shirt and he held Carlos closer to him.

"Just a little while longer. He has his body now. All we have to do is wait until he takes over the body and leaves this place. Then we can be together and live here in peace. Just be patient." Logan removed Carlos from his neck and pulled him forward, crashing their lips.

Carlos pressed his head against Logan's, keeping his eyes closed and holding Logan's wrists tightly. He took a deep, shuddering breath and opened his eyes, looking into the deep brown eyes in front of him.

"I hope you're right." Carlos whispered and Logan gave him a sad smile.

"When have I been wrong?"

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

"_Dissipantur animam hanc, Spiritus, ut eum transferre. Merge corpora, Lorem in spiritibus_." The voices repeatedly chanted in the room and I smiled, though it couldn't be seen. I had waited almost 100 years for this.

I've waited for him to be born. I've waited for him to grow of age, though I should have taken him once I had the chance. I've waited for that damn Kendall to find him and bring him to me, albeit unknowingly. And really…

It couldn't have been so worth the wait.

I grinned at the shirtless man floating over the stone with blood running down his body. I moved forward, bypassing the deep red shadow-like figures that resembled my current form but I couldn't care less about them right now.

I stopped when I was right before the floating body. This man… he seemed like he was the perfect vessel. His body hasn't combust yet so there must be some compatibility between us. I placed my shadow filled hand on the pentagram inscribed in a circle on his chest and allowed myself to feel the blood mold with my hand.

Oh yes, there is definitely compatibility between the two of us.

"_Dissipantur animam hanc, Spiritus, ut eum transferre. Merge corpora, Lorem in spiritibus_." The figures around me chanted louder and quicker once I touched the body. There was something about this boy. He had the ability to be compatible with me. Something that no other human has had. I grinned when the reason flashed in my mind.

Of course.

Good thing I got to him before he could get to me then. Or else, Damien would have definitely went on a rampage. Inhaling the sweet smell of the blood permeating the air, I press my hand through his chest and grip his heart. I could feel the organ pulsating, beating quick and steady.

Good. He is able to heal as well. I will need it later. They won't see what's coming when I show them that they will fear me.

A sudden fire engulfed the body and my arm and I pulled my arm back immediately. The fire was bright red with a blue tip. I stared at the fire with interest. I've seen a fire like this before. I could feel it's familiarity but I cannot tell if it is something that I have experienced or if it is just the sight that is familiar.

The fire disappeared and the sight reminded me exactly of why that fire was familiar.

* * *

_**Kendall POV**_

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Kendall! Stop this right now!" Silas yelled, narrowly dodging my sword but yelling in pain when another sword pierced his abdomen. He fell to his knees and I turned to Rosemary, who stared at me with wide eyes. She had a sword sticking out of her stomach and dark red, almost black blood seeped from the wound._

"_Kendall… why are you doing this?" she asked, blood spilling out of her mouth._

_I don't want to do this! I'm so sorry but I can't control myself! __**He's**__ doing this to me and I can't stop it. What happened? Why didn't I pay attention to you when you said he was no good after I told you about him? Why did I allow myself to fall for him._

_Why am I being made to kill you?_

"_He listens to me now." __**He**__ said, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. My fire red wings were pressed forward, wrapping themselves around my body. I felt his lips connect with my neck and against my own will, I laid my head against his shoulder._

"_Kendall…" Silas groaned, getting to his feet. __**He**__ chuckled behind me and held me tighter against his chest._

"_You're too late Silas. He's all mine. Too bad for you." __**He**__ shrugged and rested his chin on my shoulder, glaring at Silas with those deep red eyes._

"_I'm not… too late… it's actually… you whose… too late." Silas ground out and __**he **__tilted his head, not understanding_

"_Wha-" __**He**__ wasn't able to finish that sentence as something sharp pierced my chest and in essence, his as well. I looked down and saw that it was a bullet that was shot. I looked at Silas and saw that he was fading away. The sword fell to the ground and I looked to the side, seeing a non-wounded Silas standing there with his guns held out and positioned in his shooting stance._

_I wasn't able to question it as I was suddenly flying towards Silas. Once in his arms, I looked back and saw that Rosemary, just as unwounded as Silas crouching with her scythe out and __**his **__body fell to the ground, his head disconnected from his body._

"_We aren't called the ultimate combination for nothing asshole." Rosemary said, raising up and thrusting her scythe into the ground._

_I felt my body slowly loose all of the fire that I've been feeling ever since __**he**__ changed me into this and my mind was suddenly clear. I went limp in Silas arms and he held me close to him, running a hand through my hair._

"_If you think this is over… you have another thing coming." A voice echoed and I raised my head in time to see a dark red shadow flying away. Rosemary made to get it but I stopped her._

"_It doesn't matter anymore. Let him go." I said. She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding and walking over to me._

"_Damien will eventually get him anyway." Rosemary shrugged, dropping her hand on my chest and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I looked up at her and she frowned before a sharp pain spread across my cheek._

"_Never do something like that again. I don't care how much you deny it, we are the ones that were assigned to watch over you and you will listen to us or else I will make it so you wished that you could die." Rosemary threatened and I nodded before she hugged me to her chest._

"_You scared the shit out of me." She whispered._

"_Don't worry. I'll never fall for __**him**__ again." I whispered back and she nodded_

"_Good."_

_Only… I can never stop my heart if I found him in another dimension. Hopefully he'll be different._

_He is my other half after all. No matter what happens, he will be the one that I always fall for._

_I will always fall for James Diamond._

_~ Flashback End ~  
_

* * *

_**A/N:… Okay so I can honestly say that this was not what I was going to do when I started this chapter but that is what it ended up being. I just hope that you will forgive me and still lobe me for doing this to you. However, I do think that you guys will love the installment preceding this one since I already have it mapped out in my head.**_

_**Just review to let me know what you think of this little twist. As well as the two finally meeting and the final flashback of this chapter. I can never know for sure unless you do.**_

_**Anyways, you guys know the drill…**_

_**Love it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**In the Middle?**_

_**Review!**_


	8. Catastrophe in the Forest - 3 of 3

_**A/N: Sorry that this is two days late but Jess thought it would be fun to drag me to Los Angeles for a couple days. She would not take no for an answer and I ended up going with her. Annoying girl.**_

_**Anyways, I am a bit upset at the lack of reviews. I never know if I am doing a good job unless you guys tell me. However, I am happy to say that this story has been nominated as a contender for the Big Time Rush Awards, 2014 under the category of Favorite M-rated Story. I do not know who nominated the story but whoever it was. Thank you so much for giving me the honor of being nominated.  
**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**Annabellex2 ~ Thank you for the review. I'm happy you think of the story in that way. I hope your view doesn't change.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Catastrophe in the Forest**_

_**Part: 3 of 3  
**_

* * *

_**James POV**_

_Darkness_.

It surrounded me. It made me feel cold. I don't know what was happening but I could feel the occasional burst of pain rip through me, like something was slowly tearing me apart.

It seemed to have an effect on me. With every burst of pain, I felt myself get colder. Every time I got colder, the more darkness seemed to suffocate me. It was a maddening cycle that I was starting to believe I couldn't break.

I was starting to forget things. Like what happened before I was here. I know that there was someone with me but they are but a blur now. The area that surrounded me was also blurred.

_Another burst of pain_.

Where was I? What was the name of the person traveling with me. I remember green eyes and red-blonde hair but everything else is starting to disappear. What is happening to me?

_Pain_.

What was I just thinking about? Why am I here, in the darkness? Shouldn't I be with Jennifer? She was in the hospital bed, right? She was going to wake up soon. I just know it.

_Pain_.

Why did I have to jump in the middle of it? Why didn't I listen? They all knew I was a coward and I wanted to prove them wrong. But I froze and now there's a price to pay. I should have listened to Jett and Dak.

_Pain_.

Dak ran after me, telling me to come with him. He told Jett to continue heading to the sheriff's office. I ran, ignoring his yells, which were slowly turning into pleas and froze when I saw the thieves, hovering over a bleeding Jennifer. I couldn't move but Dak ran, not hesitating as he tackled about three of them. There were two more. One of them went over to help the others with Dak and the second held Jen with his hand held tightly over her mouth.. Dak was distracted fighting and didn't see as the thief stabbed Jen in her stomach. Her eyes widened and thrashed around before going limp. Everything went black.

_Pain_.

The little kid that lived a few blocks away yelled for me, Dak, and Jett. When we arrived, he said that Jen was in trouble. She was cornered by a group thieves and they had a weapon. Jett and Dak wanted to go to the sheriff but I couldn't wait that long. They told me to come with them, don't go to the thieves because there will be more trouble if I did. I didn't listen to them and ran in the direction the little kid told me.

_Pain_.

Jennifer announced that Jett proposed. I was happy for her. They were really in love. They deserved each other. Jett asked Dak to be his best man and he accepted. I'm not upset at it. They were just closer than I was to him. Besides, since Dak is going to do that, I get to walk Jen down the aisle. I just hope I can be brave enough to do so.

_Pain_.

Jennifer brought a guy home, his name was Jack… maybe Jett? I don't know which and I don't care. I don't like him. Neither does Dak but we want Jen to be happy so we kept our mouths shut. Who knows, maybe she'll get over him and we'll go back to how we were when mom and dad were still alive.

_Pain_.

Tears blurred my vision, Jen curled in my chest, Dak held us both. It could have happened to anyone else. I would have wanted it to happen to me instead of them. Then, at least my older brother and little sister would still have them. They could live without me. They couldn't live without mom and dad.

_Pain_.

Dad ran into my room. His eyes were wide and I ducked under the cover, pointing in the direction of my light. He chuckled and took out a match, striking it and lighting the candle once again. I sighed and lowered the blanket as he sat on the bed. He patted my head, with a small smile on his face before leaning down and pressing his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes, listening to his breathing and feeling the comfort of his head on mine.

_Pain_.

Mom and dad said that me and Dak were gonna get a baby sibling. I was confused. How would that happen. Dad just laughed and rested his head on mine when I asked that. I closed my eyes and listened as he said not to worry about how it happened.

"Just be happy that you are going to get a chance to be a big brother. Even if not by blood."

_Pain_.

I hid behind the man's leg, peaking out to see the kid and woman in front of me. The kid looked like he was the same age as me and the woman looked a little younger than the man. He said that this was his family and that I was the kid's new brother. He tilted his head before walking up to me and the man. I gripped the man's pants tighter but the kid smiled brightly.

"I'm Dak. I always wanted a little brother."

_Pain_.

I was scared. The man had said that there was nothing to be scared of and I trusted him but I also trusted my feelings. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be here. It did feel right to be with the tall man but I didn't think it would feel right to be with his family. We aren't blood related. He already had a son, too. Why does he need another one. I asked him and he chuckled, kneeling and pressing his head to mine. I sighed, feeling the fear escape me.

"I don't need another son. But I do want to have you as a son. And I don't know if you need me as a parent but I hope you want me as one."

I did.

_Pain_.

He was getting frustrated. I could just tell. But I couldn't answer his question. I didn't know the answer to it. Every time he asked, I saw faces flash in my head but I could do nothing about it. There were only faces, no names to go with them. He sighed and sat down in front of me. He leaned forward and I did so as well, hoping he would do what I guessed. I sighed as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"If you don't know who or where your parents are… Then what about a name? What's your name?" he asked and another, different face flashed in my mind and with it, a name.

"James Diamond."

_Pain_.

I was crying. I didn't remember how long I was sitting here but there was a fire surrounding me at my spot in the town square. Men and women were running, yelling. They never remembered this happening. I felt like I just appeared here. Like I was taken from what was to be my home. A sudden presence made themselves known and I looked up, before something warm was connected to my forehead. I felt myself calm, almost immediately and I stared at the soft brown eyes watching me.

_Pain_.

My brother was going crazy. He was setting off a fire everywhere and his eyes had turned red. He had said something about us being sent back in time. That the humans were messing with us. They were going to tear us away from each other. We had to get to them before they got to us. He disappeared in a mess of fire and I stared at him with wide eyes, hoping he comes back. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my knees. Where was I? Where did he go? Where did those people go?

_Pain_.

The people, my brother called them humans, were trying to separate the two of us. They said it was unnatural to have two people who looked so much alike. I didn't understand. The ones before me had accepted us. They were making brother angry. I had tried to hold onto his hand but they were tugging us apart even more. I was tugged once more and before I knew it, the human that was tugging me let go as she was burned. The human holding brother let go and brother turned to him. I saw a flash of red in his eyes and the man was set on fire.

_Pain_.

"We have to leave. We can't take you with us. You have seen too much as it is and you have lived far too long anyway." The lady with silver hair said. The man with black hair nodded.

They disappeared as me and brother stood in front of a house. A man and woman came out. The woman gasped and held on tightly to the man. They whispered something and they both nodded. I didn't feel safe so I grabbed brother's hand and held on tightly as the woman came to me. The man went to brother and they both tugged at the same time. Brother yelled at them, telling the 'humans' to get away.

_Pain_.

We were traveling with the two. They said that they were going to keep us safe. They said that there were people coming after us. We were in trouble but we have been living for far too long. I didn't understand but brother did. He held tightly to my hand and continued to walk, sending me a small glance.

_Pain_.

Brother said that we have to run. There were people with wings running after him. There were wings on their backs and they were a lot of different colors. I didn't know what they were. I had only saw them in my dreams but something told me that there was more behind them than just how they looked. A man and woman called us to them, a large portal behind them. Brother dragged me to them and we jumped through the portal

_Pain_.

Brother said that I should wait on the bridge. He told me that he was gonna get some food for us to eat. I wanted to go with him but he only told me to stay and wait. He leaned his forehead against mine and I looked at him.

"I'm your big brother. Just lean on me."

_Pain_.

I opened my eyes, looked around and jumped when I saw someone. He looked a lot like I did. I tilted my head and he laughed, waving at me.

"My mom said that we're brothers. She said that she's your mom and your dad is my dad. So we are brothers! I'm James. What's your name?" he asked and I bit my lip

"My name is-"

Pain.

"You are special. You have a power that no one else on this world has. You must only tap into that power." I looked at the man with light brown hair. His eyes silver and a smile on his face.

"One day, you'll find the person that not only helps you unlock your powers, but to love you in a way that I could never do. Let's just hope that your love is more accepted than mine was."

"I love you-"

_Pain_.

I don't remember my name anymore. I don't remember anything. I feel like a shell. Like there is someone who is slowly taking away everything that makes me, me. But at the same time, there was something comforting, something familiar.

Pain.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

"_Dissipantur animam hanc, Spiritus, ut eum transferre. Merge corpora, Lorem in spiritibus_." I could feel him slipping away, leaving the body and his spirit joining mine. It was close. Only a few more moments and he would be left to me.

I was beginning to hear his heart whisper, his thoughts talk, his memories yell. This was what they were speaking of when they told us that, all those years ago. It wasn't because we were twins that we were thought of as unnatural.

It's because we are one spirit in two bodies. That is why my body was disintegrated so easily. I was meant to join him and share one body. When our spirits are connected in one body, our powers will unlock. All of them.

Then… then I can get Kendall, kill Rosemary and Silas. There was a reason to all of this. When we are finally connected, after decades of being apart, we will be unstoppable. Not even Kendall can do anything.

"Master James, it is done." I smiled as I turned to the cloaked figure.

"Good. I can feel his soul connected with mine. Clean the body." I said and he nodded, moving towards the body. He wiped the blood off the body, the cuts healing almost immediately. My smile grew into a grin and I moved forward, watching the body glow grey.

It was time. I could feel it. I could feel the body pulling me. I felt complete, for the first time in decades. When I touch that body, I knew that I would feel even more complete. I took a deep breath and reached forward.

* * *

_**Third POV**_

Kendall sat down in the middle of the destroyed forest, panting as he held his head. The memories had finally stopped and there was nothing else to destroy. His red wings disappeared, his human form taking it's place once more.

"Kendall!" he looked up at the call of his name and sighed in relief as he saw James running towards him.

James fell to his knees in front of Kendall, looking around before pulling Kendall towards him. Kendall buried his head in James' neck, seeking comfort.

"It's okay now. You're fine." James whispered repeatedly in Kendall's ear until he went limp in James grasp.

"You're okay…" James said, his right eye flashing red while the left flashed silver.

"For now."

* * *

_**A/N: So that is the end of this installment… How was this chapter? I had it planned in my mind that this will happen in chapters further in the future but it seemed like it would fit here. I can say that now that this has happened, there will be the occasional point of view of James but mainly in Kendall's point of view.**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**Love it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**In the Middle?**_

_**Review!**_


	9. 30 Minutes - 1 of 4

_**A/N: So… I don't know how many installments I should do. I was thinking at least 15. I think that would lead this story to have at least 35 parts. But I don't know if you guys would want that. Or even if you want something longer. Maybe 45 parts or more? I don't know. I'm kinda having fun with making you all think about this story and what's going on. I do like to think that you** guys** would want more parts but I can never be sure. Give me your opinions.**_

_**Also, in this chapter, Kendall may finally be revealed to what he is… Either that or you figure it out in this part. Most likely the second one.**_

_**For this installment, it was actually influenced by a song. The name of this installment is the name of the song. 30 minutes by t.A.T.u. I suggest you listen to it as you read these parts.**_

_**Center Bold: Time Limit**_

_**Center Italic: Lyrics**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**Vector ~ Thank you for that. You don't have to wait any longer.**_

_**ThatKamesLover15 ~ Your review made me laugh. This was one of the reactions that I thought I would get with that installment. Here is your update.**_

_**Annabellex2 ~ I know, I feel bad for doing that to James but it had to happen. Thank you for your dedication. Read on.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: 30 Minutes**_

_**Part: 1 of 4  
**_

* * *

**Kendall POV**

_Out of sight, out of mind_

Something was bugging me. I mean, yeah, the memories finally stopped and I can breathe like I could before I went to that forest. However, it felt as if something was wrong. It was like there was an air of calm…

But of a foretelling for disaster as well. It was annoying me.

"So… where are we going now?" James asked, watching me as we walked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I don't want to talk right now. Especially with him. He looks too much like the other James. It's confusing me. It was okay all that time until we got to that forest. Until I had to live through those memories again.

"I guess we're just gonna walk around till someone needs some help then?" he continued and I sighed, increasing my speed slightly. James matched my speed, walking right beside me, but didn't talk this time.

I didn't want to admit it but that was exactly what we were doing. Without Rose and Silas, I had no clue about the exact location of what to do. But I did have a feeling that I had to walk on this path. That it would take me where I was supposed to be.

It was the same thing that lead me to Silas and Rose all those years ago. It was the same thing that kept me protected, besides those two, all these years. But at the same time, it was the same thing that lead me to James…

Both of them.

_Out of time, to decide._

I snapped out of my thoughts when James hit my arm. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes, pointing in front of us. Following the direction of his finger, I saw a large town coming into view.

"Is that where we're going?" he questioned quietly and I nodded. My feeling was pulling in that direction. James smiled and tugged my arm. I quirked an eyebrow, looking him in his hazel eyes.

"I wanna make this interesting." He said and my quirked eyebrow became furrowed.

"This is people's lives we are talking about. How is it not interesting?" I asked and I knew that was the wrong question to ask. It was a stupid question to ask.

Saving people's lives were not supposed to be interesting. They were supposed to just be helpful. Being their savior was all that I needed to think of this as interesting.

"Well… you have those two forms, or three, I don't know. But let's say you find the root of the problem in this town and you solve it in thirty minutes. If not… what can I do that would embarrass you?" he inquired, gaining a look of concentration. I shrugged, not caring if I accepted the suggestion, knowing I can solve it in thirty minutes. There was also nothing that James could do that would embarrass-

"Oh, how about you tell me how exactly you got into traveling around helping people?" he grinned and I scowled. That wouldn't embarrass me but it would bring up a lot of horrible memories. The grin slipped off his face and a more sympathetic one taking it's place.

"I could do something else." He said but I shook my head. Before those memories, I read his thoughts whenever I felt like it, so I knew what he wanted or what happened in his past that had a great effect on him, that he still remembered. What harm could be done to him by revealing some of my past to him. None, but to me…

_Do we run? Should I hide?_

_For the rest of my life?_

"It's okay. I accept." I answered, softly and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Cool. Then you have 30 minutes, starting now. And no freezing time like you do sometimes." He said and I rolled my eyes before pulling him to my side. He groaned as a portal appeared before us and I dragged him through, arriving in front of the town.

**29:45**

"Well. You better get started." James chuckled and I glared at him for a second before taking a deep breath and opening my mind, allowing the thoughts to come to me.

'_How can daddy work so much?'_

'_I have to beat Nate. He wins all the time.'_

'_I wonder how Ali is doing. I should check up on him'_

'_There has to be a way out of here. I won't be able to breathe soon.'_

I cut off the thoughts as I heard the last one. That one definitely needs all of my help. I glanced at James to see that he was watching me curiously. I decided to ignore him and connect myself to the thoughts of the last person. It was a girl, she was scared and in a dark place. I tried to open my mind to figure out her location but for some reason, I was being prevented from doing so. When I instead felt a pressure pushing me, I heaved a sigh.

"I should have knew there was something like that going on." I muttered, glancing at a confused looking James. Before he could say anything, I nodded to the side. He raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction that I nodded in.

* * *

_**Third POV**_

_Can we fly? Do I stay?_

When James turned back to look at Kendall, he pointed over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Was I supposed to see something?" James asked and Kendall shook his head, grabbing James' arm and pulling him in that direction.

"No, you were supposed to start walking in that direction." Kendall said as he pulled him

"Then you should have just said that." James retorted, allowing himself to be pulled.

**27:05**

Pale green eyes watched them disappear in the town as he leaned against the building. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of their feet as they walked away.

"Just as planned." He whispered, opening his eyes and moving away from the building and walking in the opposite direction.

"_Can you keep James busy for the duration of this bet?" _he thought

"_Of course boss." _Was the immediate answer and he smiled.

"_Good. And keep a close eye on him." _He thought back

He ran his hand through his translucent red-blonde hair and rolled his shoulders. Kendall looked around seeing two people walking to everyone and asking a question. He walked up to them and watched as they asked another group of people about their missing daughter, while listening to the whispers of the others.

"Another girl missing… so sad."

"When will the sheriff catch that man?"

"They should know that it's too late now."

Kendall put his hand to his head, shaking it as he listened to them talking. This had been a repeat occurrence in the timelines. A man with some of the powers that Kendall had decided it would be fun to take women and slowly kill them. This had to be the fifth time that Kendall encountered him.

_We could lose. We could fail._

"You won't get away this time." Kendall growled as he began to walk. His body went right through any and everything that was in his way. The people shivered, feeling a chill run through their body and the objects shook slightly, as if a gust of wind was blowing.

He arrived in the town square, with the townsfolk bustling about, walking, talking, laughing… All knowing but not caring of the threat that is right under their nose. Kendall took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as the ground began to shake. The people of the town looked around in fear before retreating to the closest shelter. When the square was empty of any and all forms of life, besides Kendall, he took in another deep breath and let it out quicker. The ground shook more and more until the ground under him collapsed.

He fell down, into an underground tunnel and the ground stopped shaking. Kendall looked up, at the hole and raised his hand, causing the ground to reform. Once there wasn't a single spot that anyone passing by could see through, he shrugged and looked around the tunnel.

**24:23**

The tunnel was dark, with almost no light except for the light of the water on the side. Kendall rolled his shoulders again before crouching down next to the water and reaching towards it. As soon as his finger touched the water, it illuminated with a slightly bright white light only next to him. The tunnel walls were dark, almost black but light enough to reflect the light.

He stood and flicked the water off his fingers, watching the way that the water was flowing and going the opposite direction. The light followed him as he walked and looked around.

Light red stains against the dark walls stood out and seemed to project the light even more. Body parts, beginning with fingers, toes, slowly leading up to eyeballs, littered the ground and Kendall maneuvered his way through them all.

After seeing the eighth eyeball, Kendall stopped and took a deep breath, releasing it as he realized that this was one of the more tame ones. The others in other timelines were more gruesome, having had their organs ripped out and floating in the water. Kendall shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of all the emotions he was feeling.

_In the moment it takes_

**22:10**

"_Come on. They're just humans."_

Kendall looked down at the water, seeing his reflection in it. He stopped walking and sat down, watching his reflection with determination, as if it was playing out the memory in his mind.

"_You have come so far. You used to be emotionless but now you are full of emotions."_

"_There is no way I have a lot of emotions." Kendall said, rolling his eyes at Silas and Rosemary_

"_You may not show them but you do." Silas persisted_

"_Listen to Silas already and just accept that you are not a damn puppet." Rose groaned, holding her head in her hands as she looked down at the town from the mountain_

"_Rose…" Silas warned and Rose sneered at him._

"_What? You know by now that your damn angel tactic isn't gonna get through to him. You have to be blunt." She said and looked at Kendall with her red eyes._

"_You have emotions. You are not an emotionless drone. One day, you will meet a guy that you will truly fall for… Not like James because he was an asshole, but I just hope that you can finally realize that you deserve someone." Rose said and slapped her hand over Kendall's mouth as he opened it._

_Her eyes widened but became soft after a few moments of no reaction from him. She moved her hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes._

"_Don't argue about it. Right now you are still in the phase where you trust no-one and I'm okay with that because I understand. However, take it easy on poor Silas here. He has almost always had things go his way until I came here and threw his life in the sea. I'm enough of a downer for him. He doesn't need you always preaching about not having emotions because that hurts us. We view you as a baby brother… Well a baby brother that can kill us whenever he wants but whatever. We just hope that one day you can see us as your family too." Rose chuckled and shook her head, her short red hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked at Silas, who looked shocked that Rosemary was being so sentimental, but smiled afterwards, looking at them both._

_Kendall stared at them with what he believed was emotionless eyes. Though they both saw the tears swimming in his eyes, neither called Kendall out on it. Silas put his hand on Kendall's head, realizing this was probably the one time that he would get the chance to do so and grinned at him. Kendall looked at him for a moment before glancing at Rosemary._

"_How do you know how I am?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes, gesturing at her whole appearance. _

"_Did you forget what I was for a second? Every single one of us go through that period of time where we only work to please ourselves or those with power. That period where we believe that all we are, are tools for killing. Tools to be used and discarded whenever we want. That bastard was the definition of what can happen to us if we allow it to take over our lives." She growled then pointed at Silas with a small smile._

"_I regret to say that if it wasn't for this dumbass, I probably wouldn't have been so different from him. So I would have liked for us to be the ones to change you like Sil did for me but I guess you'll just have to find him."_

His head snapped up as he heard someone's muffled voice. He continued walking, knowing he couldn't be seen and turned a corner. He stopped and leaned against the wall, around the corner as he saw the man in the alternate timelines.

_To make plans_

**20: 50**

Kendall narrowed his eyes as he looked around the corner at the man. His short white hair contrasted sharply against his tanned skin. Blood red eyes stared down at the woman lying down on the table. She was held down by ropes, tears slid down her face, and blood ran down her body. The man leaned forward in his chair and rested his head on his hand and looked down at her.

"This is the last time you try to catch me." The man said, shaking his head as he continued to watch her.

Kendall froze as he heard that same voice behind him. He turned his head and was met with the sight of a more translucent version of the man behind him. The man tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Heard me... Kendall?"

_Or mistakes_

**20:00  
**

* * *

_A/N: Alright, so this is the was the first part of this installment. Not really much to say except to ask you guys what you think of it and if you have any more guesses as to what Kendall is. Also, sorry this one is in so late. I just learned I have to move so, I was kinda packing everything up so I can mooch off Jess for a while. Anyways…_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_In the Middle?_

_Review!_


End file.
